High Hopes
by KSB Wiedzmin
Summary: Robert ha enviado a su Hermano Stannis al muro, por no conseguir capturar a Daenerys y Viserys. Pese a ello, los destinos de algunas personas, están predestinadas a cruzarse caprichosamente. Davos se hará un hermano negro, para ser castigado por sus crime
1. Un Nuevo Renacer

**Uno de los cambios que he hecho, fue cambiar el Lord Comandante de la guardia, pues cuando termina la rebelión de Robert en el año 258 AD, quien aún lideraba el muro, era Qorgyle. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo renacer **

* * *

_Escuchad mis palabras,_  
_sed testigos de mi juramento..._  
_La noche se avecina, ahora empieza mi guardia._  
_No terminará hasta el día de mi muerte._  
_No tomaré esposa, no poseeré tierras, no engendraré hijos._  
_No llevaré corona, no alcanzaré la gloria._  
_Viviré y moriré en mi puesto._  
_Soy la espada en la oscuridad._  
_Soy el vigilante del Muro._  
_Soy el fuego que arde contra el frío,_  
_la luz que trae el amanecer,_  
_el cuerno que despierta a los durmientes,_  
_el escudo que defiende los reinos de los hombres._  
_Entrego mi vida y mi honor a la Guardia de la Noche,_  
_durante esta noche y todas las que estén por venir._

La noche anterior había recitado con otro puñado de hombres el juramento que lo ataba de por vida a la Guardia de la Noche. Asesinos, violadores, ladrones…la más sucia calaña de los Siete Reinos era ahora su familia. ¡Por todos los Dioses, hasta traidores formaban parte de ella! Aunque a decir verdad, él mismo podía considerarse uno; a fin de cuentas, traicionó a su Rey a favor de su hermano; por otra parte, de haber elegido el lado de Aerys, también se consideraría un traidor, por traicionar su sangre. "Borrón y cuenta nueva" hubo reseñado el Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont en su discurso previo al juramento "No importa quienes fuisteis, atrás quedan vuestras tierras, vuestros hermanos, vuestros padres y vuestros pecados. A partir de esta noche, renaceréis como hombres nuevos, como hermanos. Los Dioses os han dado una segunda oportunidad. No la desaprovechéis".

Una condena, un regalo…cada hombre tenía un concepto diferente de lo que significaba servir en la Guardia. Para él, no era más que la rutina de la vida misma. Pero aunque llegaran a luchar contra hordas de salvajes, o por el contrario llegaran a la vejez sin mover un dedo, solamente serían una coma en las páginas de la historia. Estaba acostumbrado a ser una coma, a que su presencia no contara para nada, a ser solo un instrumento de los que siempre estarían por encima de él. Atrás quedan los sueños de vivir en Bastión de Tormentas, atrás quedan los deseos de un reconocimiento por parte de su hermano. Atrás queda el pasado, ahora tocaba vivir el presente, y mirar al futuro.

Era el único de los recién llegados que aún no tenía un puesto asignado. De ese modo, esperaba paciente en la que por el momento era su habitación, tal y como le hubo pedido el Lord Comandante. Era una habitación sencilla, sin lujos, y sin nada más de lo necesario. La compartía con un muchacho de su edad, llamado Liam Pyke. Por lo que le había contado, lo enviaron al muro por un accidente con la hija de algún importante Botley de Puerto Noble. Incluso bajo la compañía del chico Pyke, se respiraba allí dentro una calma profunda, como si se encontrara flotando en las inmensas profundidades de su interior. No añoraba para nada la sensación de estrés u hostilidad que respiraba en la época de la rebelión. Puede que después de todo, el muro no estuviera tan mal.

—Oye, me han dicho que en Villa Topo tienen un burdel – el bastardo se frotó las manos, intuyendo que posiblemente pudiera darse un exquisito manjar - ¿crees que nos permitirán ir?

Stannis abogó en nombre de su silencio. Se limitó a concentrarse en las extrañas marcas que formaban las manchas de humedad, en las cuarteadas paredes de color grisáceo. Unos segundos más tarde, se tumbó en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y las piernas cruzadas.

—Nunca he estado con una mujer del norte – continuó el chico en su entusiasta monólogo. – dicen de ellas, que pueden llegar a ser tan calientes como las chicas de Dorne – soltó una risa que indicaba de todo, menos respeto hacia sus votos. Stannis lo fulminó con una mirada de soslayo –No me mires así, no entiendo porque no vamos a poder ir, si hasta los más veteranos lo frecuentan. – Escupió en el suelo con recelo – por lo menos podrían enviarme a Guardaoriente del Mar, ¿Dónde se ha visto a un hombre del hierro lejos del mar?...enserio te lo digo, digan lo que me digan, a la mínima que pueda, me iré a buscar tesoros enterrados

—Si descubro que has roto tus votos, yo mismo te mataré – dijo Stannis finalmente, sin ni siquiera modificar un solo musculo de la cara – tienes un deber para con la guardia

—No sé tú, pero yo no quiero pasarme toda la vida a base de machacármela, ¡se me acabarían cayendo los dedos! – Volvió a sonreír, y después, se sorbió la nariz – valla rasca que hace ¿eh? ¿A ti por qué te han traído? ¿Qué clase de delito has cometido?

Stannis se tomó la libertad de alargar la respuesta. Sabía bien cuál había sido su delito, aun así, quería darle un par de vueltas en su cabeza. Apretó la mandíbula, y con un leve susurro entre dientes dijo:

—Uno de los más viejos desde que el tiempo es tiempo –el chico Pyke lo miró absorto. Stannis cogió aire, y continuó – obedecer a un hermano mayor

— ¿Obedecer a un hermano mayor? – El chico se retiró de la cara, un rebelde mechón de cabello cetrino, y se rascó confusamente la cabeza– ¿es que te mandó violar a alguna chica o algo así?

Stannis cambió de postura a una más cómoda, que consistía directamente en levantarse de la cama. Era tan blanda, que si le dabas tiempo a tus huesos, éstos, se te superponían unos encima de los otros.

— ¿Es que todo tiene que ser por motivos sexuales? –El de Pyke subió los hombros, y arqueó las cejas – Déjalo, pues. Es más sencillo no hablar del tema. Un nuevo comienzo, esa es la clave.

—Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien del tema, cuenta conmigo ¿de acuerdo? – Sonrió, le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro y fue a la puerta de salida – ahora, si me disculpas, iré a preguntar si puedo….emm…servir…de…ayuda.

El chico se marchó. Poco después, fue consciente de su propia soledad. Eso era exactamente lo que quizás, jamás, cambiaría. La soledad estaba bien hasta cierto punto. Lo malo venia cuando podías notar su poder. Esa sensación que te oprime el pecho, y no te deja pensar con claridad; donde las sombras te engullen, hasta no dejar nada más que los restos que no pueden digerir.

…_nock, nock, nock…_

Stannis se dio la vuelta, y miró detenidamente la puerta. Del otro lado, entró un hombre entrado en años, que poco a poco se iba quedando calvo, además de contar con una barba gris hirsuta. Era el Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont. Entró, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tomó asiento sobre la cama del bastardo de Pyke. Stannis lo hizo en la suya.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? – quiso saber el Lord Comandante. Su voz era respetuosa, y tranquila. No obtuvo respuesta. – Debe de ser difícil para ti, estar aquí, cuando tu hermano es el Rey

—Creí entender que mis hermanos son estos. Usted ya lo dijo señor, atrás queda todo lo que fuimos – hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que ambos, pudieron escuchar el entrechocar de las espadas de entrenamiento – el Rey de los Siete Reinos, ya no es mi hermano

— ¿En serio? –asintió. Jeor sonrió con cierta aprobación.– Muchacho, creo que eso no te lo crees ni tú mismo. Aunque aquí apartemos nuestros pasados, éstos, siempre vuelven en forma de un pergamino, de un olor, de un recuerdo, o en forma de sueño.

— ¿Ha venido para darme una charla sobre el Rey, señor?– la pregunta, pareció escupirla, pues el tono que empleó, fue de total desprecio. No era un secreto que odiaba a su hermano, y que su hermano lo odiaba a él. Tampoco hacían esfuerzos por ocultarlo, como suele suceder en el resto de las familias –porque si me permite el atrevimiento, no la necesito. Sé lo que se espera de mí, sé cuáles son mis obligaciones, y las cataré a rajatabla. Creo que eso debería ser más que suficiente.

El Lord Comandante se acarició la barba, e intentó pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Stannis le aguantaba la mirada con excelente rectitud. Mormont aún no comprendía como era posible que el Rey Robert, no apreciara, ni respetara a su hermano; un muchacho que se definía como recto, leal, honesto y trabajador.

— ¿Sabes por qué aún no te he asignado un puesto?– solo el silencio de la sala, y las risotadas de los hermanos del patio de armas, fue la respuesta a su preguntas– El Rey me ha enviado un cuervo, donde me ordena que te ponga al cargo de los caballos…

— ¿Entonces soy un caballerizo?– interrumpió– ¿ese es mi puesto?

—No he dicho que lo sea– dijo Mormont con soberana marcialidad– el muro está lejos de las leyes de los Reinos, por mucho que el Rey Robert imponga sus deseos de que seas un caballerizo, mi ojo ha visto tus cualidades, y mi corazón y cerebro, dictan que no puedes ser otra cosa que un explorador. –Aunque no abrió la boca, ni pestañeo, los azules ojos de Stannis brillaban de gratitud– cuando todo esté listo, serás trasladado junto con otros de tus nuevos hermanos, a la Torre Sombría.– antes de marcharse, añadió– si algún día, tuvieses algún problema del tipo que sea, ven a verme inmediatamente. Con gusto te atenderé.

Definitivamente, el muro no parecía tan mal lugar para él. Por primera vez en su vida, había sido recompensado positivamente. Su corazón sonrió de satisfacción. Sabía que en la Torre Sombría contaba entre sus filas con exploradores de la talla de Mance Ryder, y Qhorin. Tarea difícil, sí, pero pondría toda la casta y el genio, en intentar a ser tan grandes como las leyendas que los ensalzaban dentro del Muro. Las metas que uno se ponga, y las que se consigan realizar, serán las que te definan como persona, como hombre, como hermano.

El patio de armas estaba reseñablemente repleto de hermanos entrenando entre ellos con espadas, o contra los estafermos. El aliento que expulsaba con cada exhalación, con rapidez se convertía en un suave vaho invernal. Que los dioses los tuvieran en su gloria, cuando llegará el verdadero invierno. Se atrevía a vaticinar, que muchos de esos reclutas que entraron en las filas del muro a su misma vez, morirían antes de su llegada. Eran críos inexpertos, miedosos, y seguramente cobardes. Apostaría a que más de uno desertaría.

— ¡Nuevos, nuevos! – Gritó alguien desde la puerta de entrada– ¡carne fresca!

No recordaba algún momento en el que hubiera sentido curiosidad por algo, pero como no había mucho que hacer, fue a mirar a los que con fortuna, o desgracia, serían sus futuros nuevos hermanos. Ocho de ellos, la mitad del grupo, no llegaban ni a los diecisiete años. El resto, era de bastante variedad. Hasta había un anciano que caminaba con bastón. Caras normales, de personas desconocidas. O eso creía él; pues cuando se detuvo en uno de ellos en particular, tuvo la sensación de que lo conocía de algo, aunque en ese preciso instantes, no sabía exactamente de qué. Lo escudriño con ojo más clínico, y se sorprendió al rememorar que se trataba del mismo hombre que lo salvo a él y a sus hombres de morir de hambre, cuando estaban en Bastión de Tormentas, bajo asedio. Que ése hombre estuviese allí, no podía ser una simple coincidencia. Caminó y se detuvo frente al contrabandista, con los brazos cruzados, y el semblante serio.

—Davos, ¿verdad?– afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza, acompañado por una pequeña sonrisa de admiración. Rara era la ocasión en la que un noble recordara el nombre y el rostro de un hombre de cara común, que se dedicaba al contrabando – ¿Por qué te han enviado a muro? Existen castigos más acordes para los contrabandistas

— ¿No lo recuerda señor? Me dijo que cuando acabara la guerra, me presentara ante usted para recibir un castigo por mis crímenes…

—Y una recompensa por tu heroicidad… – intervino Stannis. No muy lejos de ellos, Alliser Thorne y los suyos, se pavoneaba alrededor del tembloroso anciano–…lo recuerdo muy bien. Deberías ir al Rey; ya no tengo posición de "señor". No me corresponde castigarte, ni tampoco recompensarte. Desembarco del Rey es tú lugar.

—Si me permite, insisto que sea usted. Sois el único que actuaría con legitima moral, señor

— ¿Qué es lo que queréis, contrabandista? –Preguntó con fría cortesía– ¿un castillo? ¿Tierras?

—Oh no, señor. – Dijo avergonzado mientras se frotaba las manos– soy feliz con lo que tengo

— ¿Entonces? Hablad claro

—Justicia, señor. Eso es lo que busco

—…justicia…–repitió saboreando la palabra– no os la puedo dar. La justicia que buscáis, recae en los Reinos. Soy un miembro de la guardia de la noche, estoy fuera de vuestra ley.

—Por eso estoy aquí –declaró. El anciano le pegó un garrotazo a uno de los compañeros de Thorne, y éste, se reía – por eso he ingresado como voluntario en la guardia. He hablado con mi esposa, y aunque no le ha gustado demasiado la idea, de alguna manera sé que la comprende, y lo que es más importante…me apoya.

—Vuestra decisión parece hasta poco razonable, estoy asombrado– le confesó Stannis– cualquier otro, se olvidaría del castigo por sus crímenes

—Soy un hombre que cumple su palabra, señor. Y confío en que actuará con sabiduría al respecto

—No puedo daros recompensa alguna. Os nombraría caballero de tener poder, pero eso ya queda lejos de mis posibilidades

—Me conformo con poder estar a su disposición aquí en el muro. Algo así como trabajar para usted, ser su vasallo

—Si esos son tus deseos, y te parecen bien, no me voy a negar– miró a su alrededor, asegurándose así, que nadie pudiera escuchar lo próximo que iba a decir– te espero a medianoche en las caballerizas; tendremos quince minutos antes de que regrese Sttibons de sus actividades nocturnas, para que te entregue parte de la justicia que has venido a buscar.

A veces encuentras a tu mejor aliado, en el lugar más inesperado. Los nobles tienen por naturaleza, la costumbre de buscar sus alianzas entre sus iguales de alta alcurnia. Muchos de ellos desconocen que es precisamente en los lugares más humildes, y en las situaciones de vida y muerte, donde encuentras a un verdadero hombre de honor y lealtad; a alguien, que realmente y de corazón, podría ser tu amigo.


	2. Hacia un Castigo Misterioso

**Animaros a dejar reviews^^ Aunque sea para insultar la historia jajaj. Se aceptan sugerencias y posibilidades.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hacia un castigo misterioso**

* * *

Durante el transcurso de la tarde y parte de la noche, los recién llegados se dedicaron a entrenar con la espada y hacer labores varios. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que pasaba tanto tiempo sosteniendo la empuñadura de una espada. Bien es cierto que cuando eres contrabandista, has de ir armado, pero apenas tuvo que pelearse en cubierta un par de veces. Seguramente Stannis estaría como explorador; alguien que ha sido entrenado en el arte de la batalla desde niño, no podía ser otra cosa más que explorador; por eso mismo, entrenaría hasta que las manos le sangrasen.

El brillo de la luna en menguante hizo que perdiera la concentración de sus ejercicios. El anciano con bastón que se llamaba Arnold Cunning, le golpeó con fuerza en el costado derecho.

—Concéntrate –le dijo fraternalmente. Davos se frotaba la zona golpeada mientras tanto –Te noto preocupado ¿tienes miedo de morir y que tu esposa no lo sepa?

—Todo el mundo tiene miedo de morir señor Cunning –la luna sí que brillaba. Era como si los dioses estuviesen mirando a través de ella, expectantes por conocer el castigo que le pondría Stannis —no es eso lo que me preocupa. Y mi esposa siempre ha estado acostumbrada a vivir con incógnitas sobre si estoy muerto o vivo.

En ese momento, Stannis pasó por enfrente del patio de armas, hacia el elevador. Davos lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en las alturas; al ver el interés del contrabandista en el joven Baratheon, el anciano también lo siguió con la mirada.

—Pobre chico – se lamentó el señor Cunning. Davos dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia él– ser traído al muro por no capturar a los niños Targaryen. ¿Pero que podía hacer él si se marcharon antes de que desembarcara en Rocadragon?

Los dos reclutas fueron a sentarse en uno de los bancos situados al lado de la puerta de entrada a la Sala Común, para tomarse un pequeño descanso. El Maestre Aemon salió del interior, les dedicó una amistosa sonrisa, y se marchó en dirección a las pajareras.

—Conocí a Lord Steffon hace mucho tiempo –continuó el anciano– creo recordar que Lady Cassana por aquel entonces estaba embarazada de Stannis; una mujer maravillosa debo añadir. Me dolió en el alma cuando me enteré de sus muertes – de la manga se sacó un pequeño trapo de lino blanco descolorido, y se lo paso por los ojos– no puedo ni imaginar el dolor de los pequeños, cuando vieron desde las torres de Bastión de Tormentas morir a sus padres.

— ¿Por qué no habla con Stannis de sus padres? Podría contarle cosas que él desconozca, seguro que se lo agradece

—_Mis padres llevan muertos años, viejo. Deja descansar a los muertos_– replicó Arnold Cunning intentando imitar la voz del venado; después, Davos y él, se rieron – eso es lo que me diría.

— ¡Seaworth, Cunning! ¡¿Es que os pesa el culo, señoritas?!– Les gruño el veterano instructor de armas, desde el extremo opuesto del patio– ¡Vamos, a entrenar!

Como reclutas que eran, su tiempo de descanso era tan efímero como la brisa de verano más allá del muro. A la hora de la cena, su frente brillaba de sudor, mientras el anciano perdía el resuello. Le agarró del brazo, y juntos fueron a hasta la Sala Común. La cena no era más que un cuenco de gachas casi frías, un pedazo de pan, y medio vaso de vino para acompañarlo todo. Las normas señalaban que los nuevos debían sentarse todos juntos en la misma mesa. Así lo hicieron.

—No me siento las piernas– maldecía Shawn Levesque, metiendo un pedazo de pan en la boca – por todos los dioses, estar aquí condenado por robar unas malditas manzanas a la frutera

—Las manzanas, y lo que no son las manzanas –se carcajeó el compañero que tenía sentado al lado; quien se llamaba Cid Blancher– viejo, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Estoy viudo, y nunca he tenido hijos – suspiró con añoranza– solo he venido para no morir solo

—Valla sitio que vas a elegir; mejor te hubieras ido a las Islas del Verano, para morirte con buenas vistas. A no ser…–Levesque se quedó pensativo unos minutos, y al final dijo–…que te vallan los chicos sudorosos ¿eh Arnold?

El grupo de reclutas estalló en risas, hasta que vieron acercarse a Alliser Thorne y los suyos. El grupo de tres los analizó mirándolos por encima del hombro, y luego, se marcharon a su mesa, murmurando entre ellos y riéndose abiertamente.

—Maldito Thorne– injurió Blancher entre dientes– le sacaría los ojos si pudiera

—Cálmate hijo– le animó Cunning dándole unas palmaditas devotas en la espalda– No ganarás nada enfadándote. Lo que más le molestaría, es que terminemos siendo sus hermanos

—Eh Seaworth, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?– le preguntó Levesque rebañando el cuenco de sus gachas, y teniendo de fondo las burlas de Thorne y compañía– ¿en qué estas pensando? ¿En tu esposa?

—No…– respondió tímidamente. El silencio se hizo en la mesa, mientras Davos intentaba articular el resto de la frase–…en si estoy preparado para asumir mi castigo

— ¡Nadie como vosotros está preparado para el muro!–vociferó Thorne desde su asiento– ¡aquí se necesitan hombres, no bebés, viejos y niños de mamá!

— ¡Te partiré las piernas, Thorne!– Cid Blancher salió de la Sala Común, y a los pocos minutos, regreso con una espada empuñada en la mano– ¡Vamos, Thorne! ¡Te reto a un duelo!

—Tú te batirás en duelo con quien yo te diga– le espetó el instructor de armas a su espalda– vamos reclutas, a trabajar

Salieron nuevamente al patio de armas. El ambiente se había enfriado considerablemente, y una espesa niebla opacaba todo el exterior. Los Dioses Antiguos estaban revueltos, y presentían que algo iba a suceder; mas no sabían cuando tendría lugar. Solo que la cuenta atrás había comenzado.

Apenas faltaba ya hora y media para la medianoche. Su compañero de habitación, el viejo Arnold Cunning, roncaba despreocupadamente en el otro extremo de la habitación. En más de una ocasión, a Davos le rondaba por la cabeza que tipo de castigo le haría pagar Stannis. Tenía miedo por ello, y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a tenerlo. Le pesaban los parpados, quería dormir, pero era incapaz; además, no se tampoco es que se pudiera permitir el lujo de llegar tarde a su cita con el Baratheon.

—No puedo quedarme aquí esperando– dijo en voz alta.

Se calzó las botas, se puso la capa, y fue hacia la puerta. Ya la había abierto, cuando el anciano se despertó súbitamente.

—No deberías salir– le aconsejó. Davos cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama del viejo–ya sabes cuales son las normas de este lugar, Davos

—No lo entiende señor Cunning; debo salir– a modo de acto reflejo, se fue tocando las yemas de los dedos, como si su subconsciente percibiera que de algún modo, en un futuro no muy lejano, perdería algunas de ellas– debo cumplir con lo establecido– Quiero preguntarle algo

—Por supuesto, dime de que se trata

—Lleva mucho tiempo viajando y habrá visto ya de todo lo imaginable e inimaginable… ¿Qué castigo le suelen dar a un contrabandista?–sus mirada buscó la del señor Arnold. El anciano se piñizcó el puente de la nariz–de verdad que me gustaría saberlo

—Bueno, todo depende de quién sea el castigador–se rascó la cabeza, y prosiguió–pero me imagino que te gustará saber más que castigo suele hacer alguien realmente justo ¿verdad? Si hablamos de un castigo justo, creó que con cortar unas cuantas falanges sería más que suficiente

—Debo irme, se me hace tarde. Gracias por todo señor Cunning

—Davos, ¿estás completamente seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

El contrabandista no respondió nada; se limitó a salir afuera. No había viento alguno, todo se encontraba hipnotizado por una extraña calma. Ni los cuervos graznaban, ni tampoco el viento hacia ruido al pasar ronzándole el rostro. A toda costa debía evitar ser visto por alguno de los veteranos; a los reclutas no se les permitía pulular por ahí a sus anchas. Maldijo entre dientes al ver de lejos a Mustrum Nobbs, uno de los secuaces de Alliser Thorne. Ese en concreto, era muy peligroso en las distancias cortas; poco cerebro tal vez, pero mucho musculo.

Se detuvo a medio camino del establo de los caballos. Había un farol encendido, cuando no debía de haberlo. Aún era un poco temprano para su encuentro con Stannis, por lo que él no podía ser. Asique fue a investigar. Conforme avanzaba hacia la luz, podía escuchar dos voces diferentes. Una, era más fuerte que la otra, y claramente masculina; se parecía a la de Sttibons. Pero la otra… ¡por los Siete! Juraría que era…que era… ¡la de una mujer! De puntillas, llegó a alcanzar las caballerizas. Si lo descubrían, más de una cabeza rodaría por el suelo a la mañana siguiente. Pudo ver a Sttibons con los calzones a la altura de los tobillos, y penetrando por detrás a una joven completamente desnuda. Ambos se mordían los labios para no despertar a los otros miembros de la guardia con sus gemidos. Davos se quedó un tanto perplejo por la situación. Sabía que debía de hacer algo; pero su cuerpo no se movía, y sus ojos solo podían clavarse en el vaivén de los pechos de la chica, y lo duros que se le habían puesto los pezones por el frio. Ahora, la chica de rodillas, le chupaba jovialmente el miembro a Sttibons. Si todo seguía así, no se extrañaría que el suyo propio comenzara a entumecerse bajo sus calzones, pues ya notaba cierto calor propio por la excitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?– aquella era la voz fría y en calma de Stannis. Davos la reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo; se giró hacia él, y le dedicó una expresión de incertidumbre, mientras con una mano señalaba al interior de las caballerizas– ¿Es que hay un fantasma?

El Baratheon entró, y a Sttibons le cayó encima un iceberg de sesenta y cinco kilos, con nombre propio. Rápidamente, Davos le entregó a la joven la ropa para que se tapara. Ella le sonrió, provocando cierto rubor en el contrabandista. Aunque no era la primera mujer que veía desnuda, Davos tendía a ser un hombre bastante inocente en ese aspecto. Al pobre siempre le saltaban los colores; no terminaba por acostumbrarse del todo a la desnudez del cuerpo humano.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Sttibons?

—Creo que es evidente Stannis– respondió el damnificado con orgullo de su metedura de pata, subiéndose los calzones– ¿tengo que hacerte un croquis?

—El Lord Comandante sabrá de esto–lo amenazó, mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo– no pagaremos todos por tu incompetencia

—Tú no abrirás la puta boca – era el turno de Sttibons para las amenazas. Sacó de su cinturón una pequeña daga, y la esgrimió con ira. No vio que Davos se escurría por debajo de los cubículos de los caballos, y se ponía a su espalda– no dejaré que me cortaren la cabeza o me metan en las celdas solo por follar

— ¿Me amenazas Sttibons? –Le muestra la empuñadura de su espada, y la de un hacha camuflada entre sus ropas– ¿Piensas que tu daga va a detenerme? Agarra a tu puta, y devuélvela del agujero de donde la has sacado

—Me estas hinchando los…

El cuerpo de Sttibons se desplomó en el suelo como un saco congelado de patatas. Tras él, Davos sostenía entre las manos una roca de tamaño medio. La chica intentó escapar corriendo, pero Stannis la agarró por un brazo. La chica chilló como si la vida le fuera en ello, y tan pronto como parpadearon, la entrada de los establos se vio inundada de otros hermanos negros.

— ¿¡Qué está sucediendo aquí?!– preguntó el Lord Comandante alzando la voz, mientras pasaba por entre la multitud congregada. – ¿tenéis alguna explicación?

—Stannis y el nuevo, secuestraron a esta joven– intervino repentinamente Thorne con autoridad– Sttibons fue a su rescate para que no la tomaran a la fuerza, y el recluta lo golpeó con esa roca que tiene tirada a los pies

— ¿Es eso cierto, muchacha? ¿Estos hombres han querido hacerte daño?

—Yo…yo…yo no quería señor–la chica se derrumbó a los pies del viejo oso, quien la levantó del suelo, y abrazó posteriormente–se lo juro por todos los Dioses, yo no quería

—Todos a vuestras habitaciones, aquí no hay nada que ver–ordenó Lord Mormont–en cuanto a vosotros dos…nunca creí posible que fuerais capaces de algo semejante; secuestrar a una joven, intentar abusar de ella, y por si no fuera suficiente, agredir a un hermano

—Irémos a sus aposentos –articulo Stannis con una serenidad envidiable, mientras salía de las caballerizas– querrá hablar con nosotros

Davos se quedó a solas con el Lord Comandante de la Guardia. Jeor Mormont buscó conectar la mirada con la del contrabandista, pero éste, fijaba sus ojos en los pies de Sttibons.

— ¿Qué estáis tramando vosotros dos?–preguntó con astucia

—Nada señor, nosotros somos inocentes…excepto por lo de Sttibons

—Vete con Stannis; haré que lleven a ésta joven a su casa, y luego me reuniré con vosotros para hablar del tema

—Si señor

El hermano del Rey no había tomado mucha distancia. Siempre solía ir a un paso bastante cómodo; tranquilo y constante, al igual que su propia personalidad.

—Nos creerá ¿verdad?– la voz le temblaba. No solo por el propio frio, sino también por el miedo de tener que cumplir una condena, por un crimen que no cometió. Si, golpeó a Sttibons, pero para evitar males mayores

—Te preocupas demasiado. La verdad te hará libre, Davos. La verdad te hará libre

—Muchas veces condenan a los que se defienden diciendo la verdad, señor

—Solo si su juez no es justo

—Que viene a ser en la mayoría de las ocasiones–musitó. Stannis le dedicó una mirada con el ceño fruncido–no me mire así, es la verdad

El exterior del torreón del Lord Comandante, era descomunal. Por dentro, era tan austero y empobrecido como casi todas las infraestructuras de la Guardia.

—…_maíz…maíz…_–graznaba un cuervo desde algún lugar–_…maíz…maíz_

Tanto Stannis como Davos, siguieron el sonoro parloteo del animal, hasta llegar a una habitación decorada con una mesa rectangular con un montón de papeles y libros abiertos, un par de estanterías a rebosar de encuadernaciones varias, unas cuantas velas de sebo blanco a medio fundir y otros artículos de mueblería. Tomaron asiento en dos sillas, y esperaron a la llegada del viejo oso.


	3. Enfrentamiento En La Nieve

**Capítulo 3: Enfrentamiento en la nieve**

* * *

El lord Comandante subió las escaleras lentamente. Su semblante adusto y rocoso, recordaba a un monolito de piedra sin tallar. Acarició al cuervo con una mano, mientras que con la otra, le daba un grano de maíz. Después, extendió un pergamino amarillento sobre la mesa, frente a Davos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pone?–preguntó con amabilidad

—No sé leer, señor– dijo Davos–lo siento

—Son las leyes y ordenanzas de la Guardia– respondió Stannis–si quiere que nos disculpemos por lo de la mujer, no lo haremos. No hemos quebrantado ninguna norma

Mormont sonrió para sorpresa de ambos. Golpeó varias veces con el dedo una de las ordenanzas en concreto. Llevaba por título "Armas reglamentarias de la Guardia". Stannis lo leyó para sí mismo, y posteriormente, Mormont se sentó tras su mesa.

— ¿Verdad que no habla de ningún hacha?–le tendió la mano, y Stannis tuvo que entregársela. La cara de Davos expresó curiosidad, miedo, alivio e inseguridad, todo al mismo tiempo– ¿Qué ibas a hacer con esto, Stannis?

—Corríjame si me equivoco señor, pero estamos aquí para hablar de lo sucedido en las caballerizas; no para hablar de lo que aún no ha tenido lugar–el Lord Comandante se sonrió– ¿le hago gracia?

—Eres único muchacho, eres único –fue lo último que dijo, antes de que el maestre Aemon les interrumpiera– ¿Qué sucede Aemon?

El maestre Aemon, era un anciano calvo, arrugado, encogido y ciego; con una voz suave y una mente aguda, además de ser muy humilde. Sus consejos son tan apreciados y respetados, que todos callan para oírlos. Toda una mente privilegiada, como se suele decir.

—Le he traído las vendas y los medicamentos que me ha pedido–cuidadosamente, los dejo sobre la mesa–me gustaría además tratar con usted, un tema delicado

—Muy bien. Muchachos, me ausentaré unos minutos…hagan lo que tengan que hacer

Los dos ancianos descendieron las escaleras; siendo Aemon ayudado por el Lord Comandante. Cuando escucharon la puerta principal del torreón cerrarse, Stannis se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a retirar de la mesa los papeles y libros que había sobre ella. Davos entre tanto, no sabía dónde meterse. Era evidente que se avecinaba su preciada justicia.

—Pon tu mano izquierda sobre la mesa, contrabandista. Voy a darte tú justicia

Stannis se sorprendió de la calma que presenciaba en Davos. Cualquier hombre temblaría como un flan al encontrarse frente a un severo correctivo. Él no, Davos no. Pocos hombres pondrían su mano en una mesa sin dudar, y muchos menos no huirían al ver que cerca de ellos, hay un hombre blandiendo un hacha tan afilada como para cortar el aire. Para mayor seguridad, Stannis puso su mano izquierda sobre la del contrabandista, para mantenerla en el sitio. Era increíble cómo podía notar los latidos del corazón de Davos con solo tocarle el dorso de la mano. Por fuera calma; por dentro… pura tempestad. Igual que el propio océano.

— ¿Unas últimas palabras?

Davos le miró fijamente a los ojos, alzó la barbilla, sonrió con satisfacción y dijo:

—Gracias

Gratitud. Le iban a cortar varias falanges, y él solo podía ser grato. Único en su especie, ese Davos Seaworth. Único en su especie. Vendajes para la herida, paños para comprimirla, sal a modo de disminuir la hemorragia, y leche de la amapola para el dolor.

Stannis levantó el hacha por encima de su cabeza, y el filo descendió como un relámpago en cuento el cuervo de Mormont graznó pidiendo maíz. Todo se convirtió en un reguero de sangre. Un lienzo inerte cubierto por el vivo color carmesí de la vida que se desliza entre los dedos de su pintor. Davos se arrodilló, y se aferró al brazo que le latigaba de dolor, mientras Stannis le hacía beber el brebaje medicinal y le trataba las heridas.

—Te llevaré a tu habitación. Necesitas descansar–lo levantó del suelo. Después, le sirvió de apoyo para bajar las escaleras–haz que el maestre te vea la mano a primera hora de la mañana. No quisiera que perdieras más de lo necesario.

Davos no tardó nada en quedarse dormido sobre la cama. Verlo dormir, era como ver a una marmota rechoncha. Dada la gran cantidad de prendas que llevaba encima, de vez en cuando, hacia algún ruidito, como una especie de ronquido gracioso.

—Sois Stannis Baratheon ¿verdad?– le preguntó un anciano a sus espaldas. Se veía que había sido despertado en más de una ocasión; las bolsas negras bajo sus pequeños ojos grises, lo atestiguaban. –Es un honor conoceros por fin

—No me conocéis viejo, y no estoy seguro de que lo hagáis alguna vez

—Creedme cuando os digo que se juzgar rápido a las personas, así como conocer lo que anhelan

—Si eso fuera cierto, anciano, no habríais venido al muro al morir– fuera se escuchó el estruendo de una caja metálica al caer, y después, el graznido frenético de un cuervo– ¿Quién puede desear la compañía de asesinos, violadores y traidores?

— ¿Es que vos sois algo de eso, mi señor?

—…mi señor…–repitió con tono despectivo; sonaba como si le hubieran proferido un insulto– ¿También vos, me vais a llamar así? Somos todos hermanos, y algunos se empeñan en llamarme _"señor"_

—Parece molesto por ello

—Me molesta el hecho de que solo me llaman así por Robert. Piensan que si me tratan con distinción hablaré con él, y les perdonarán sus crímenes.

—No todos piensan de ese modo – pronunció haciendo un movimiento vago en dirección a Davos–algunos creen de verdad con el corazón, y no esperan obtener nada más allá de lo merecido. –El silencio ahogo la estancia, y pobló las mentes de los presentes–Un buen hombre, Davos Seaworth.

Stannis lo miró; después volvió a mirar al anciano, y por último, fue hacia la puerta. Con un pie fuera de la habitación, se giró nuevamente hacia el viejo, quien aún no se había recostado en su cama.

— ¿No va a preguntar por su mano vendada?

— ¿Debería?–Stannis se encogió de hombros, y se dio media vuelta–En tiempos de injusticia es peligroso llevar la razón. Guardaros las espaldas, no dudo al pensar que aquí muchos os quieren fuera de circulación, Stannis Baratheon. Y aunque los peligros sean muchos, no temáis el dar vuestra confianza a los merecedores de ella. No todo en la vida es soledad. No le deis la espalda a los que quieren ser vuestros amigos.

El patio de armas presentaba una imagen exacta de lo que era un lugar muerto. Paz, desolación, y ausencia de calor. Miró el cielo estrellado, viniéndole a la mente uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de su madre. Era su sexto día del nombre; la noche era clara como el agua y habían salido juntos a pasear por la playa. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, se habían tumbado en la arena blanca, a contemplar el firmamento, mientras comían pastelitos y tomaban limonada. También recordaba que a su madre le encantaba pellizcarle las mejillas, para intentar hacerle sonreír, pero que lo único que conseguía era reírse ella, porque él, se enfurruñaba y parecía con palabras textuales de ella _"una pequeña langostilla reumática"_. Le gustaba ver sonreír a su madre, y que le besara en la nariz por las noches. Todo eso se desvaneció por la interrupción de una voz. Bajó la mirada, y vio frente a él a Sttibons, Mustrum Nobbs, Randall Pax, y como no podía ser de otro modo, Alliser Thorne.

—El Lord Comandante me ha reprendido por tú culpa– indicó con dureza Sttibons– ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Nada. ¿Pensabas que iba a creerse algo de lo que diga tu amigo?

Los cuatro, poco a poco fueron rodeándole. Thorne frente a él, Pax por detrás, Sttibons por la derecha y Nobbs por la izquierda.

—No nos gustas tú–le hizo saber Ser Alliser–ni tú actitud

—Tu herrmano es un trraidorr –espetó Nobbs con su fuerte resonancia en las erres. –sois todos escorria.

—Vas a saber ahora mismo los que les pasa a la gente de tu calaña–detalló Pax con una sonrisa atrofiada–y a los listillos que se creen mejores que nosotros

—Mucho me temo entonces que tendréis que darle un correctivo a toda la Guardia, porque todos se creen mejores que vosotros, por la sencilla razón de que son mejores que vosotros–los cuatro dieron un paso al frente–no sois más que una pandilla de ratas de cloaca.

—Tendrías que haberte ido al exilio, Lord Stannis Baratheon

—Éste es mi hogar Thorne; no me voy a ir por capricho de un puñado de cucarachas

De pronto, los cuatro se le echaron encima como pirañas hambrientas. Pudo asestarle un par de golpes antes de ser llevado a una zona situada entre dos torreones, y aislada de todo indicio de luz. El gigante de Mustrum Nobbs, se le acercó por la espalda, y le aplicó una presa de inmovilización, al agarrarle por ambos brazos.

—Atrrapado sabandija–se mofó el gigantón–es horra de jugar a golpea al venado

Alliser Thorne fue el único que se mantuvo al margen como un mero espectador. No es que le faltaran ganas por propinarle una paliza, simplemente era más inteligente que los demás. Si este ataque llegaba a oídos del Lord Comandante, su castigo sería bastante más reducido en comparación con sus amigos. Se quedó con la espalda apoyada en una pared, y muy sonriente. Entre tanto, los demás, se divertían de lo lindo.

Primero se fueron turnando entre Paz y Sttibons. El primero era más propenso a golpear con nudilleras de acero, pero como allí estaban prohibidos, se las arregló con unas varillas de hierro forjado, que tomó prestadas de la herrería. Al segundo, le gustaba más atizar rodillazos en las costillas, aunque tampoco desechaba la idea de patearle la cabeza cuando estuviera en el suelo tirado.

— ¿Puedo jugar ya?–preguntó Nobbs–quierro ver que tiene dentrro la piñata ja, ja, ja

— ¿Tú qué opinas Alliser? ¿Está bastante blandito? ¿Pondrá resistencia?

—Lo dudo mucho Sttibons, si fuera Robert sería otra historia

Mustrum lo soltó, y Stannis se precipitó a la nieve de rodillas. Escupió sangre, siseó, pero no gimió de dolor. Sangre Baratheon, puro hierro. Nobbs fue a patearle, cuando Stannis cogió impulso y se aferró a la pierna del gigante. Tiró de él, pero era como intentar tumbar un castillo; en cambio a Sttibons y a Pax, no les costó nada barrerle los pies, para terminar de tirarlo al suelo, y así soltara a Mustrum.

—No me gusta que las sabandijas se agarren a mi pierrna

No solo era un gigante. Mustrum Nobbs era una auténtica apisonadora andante. Verlo golpear a alguien, era como presenciar un alud. Pobre del que tuviera que estar al otro lado de sus puños, de sus rodillas y de su cabeza. Cuando se cansaron todos de golpearlo, Pax se desanudo las ataduras de los calzones.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer?–quiso saber Thorne

—De donde vengo, cuando terminamos el correctivo, solemos mearnos encima de las cucarachas

—No seas guarro; no te puedes mear encima de un alto señor ¿te gustaría que me meara encima de tu madre después de fallármela?

—Con mi madre no te metas Alliser

—Pues entonces, tira. Vayámonos todos de aquí, esto empieza a apestar a rata mojada.

Rojo. Todo a su alrededor era rojo. Sentía como la sangre caliente le brotaba por las heridas. Como su corazón se aceleraba a cada respiración. y como su cabeza era golpeada por un yunque. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Los parpados le pesaban, los músculos estaban en huelga. Debía hacer acopio de fuerzas; si se dormía allí en la nieve, podría no despertar jamás; y entonces, Thorne y los suyos habrían ganado. Pero no pudo conseguirlo, la extenuación dominaba su cuerpo y su mente. Se durmió, se desmayó.

—…amigo, amigo…–le repetía una voz un tanto familiar–…Stannis, Stannis…despierta amigo

Notaba como alguien le zarandeaba. Deseaba abrir los ojos, pero resultaba sumamente difícil.

— ¡Que alguien venga a ayudarme!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó la voz de una segunda persona. A esta no la reconocía

— ¿Estás ciego? ¿No ves que le han dado una buena tunda? Vamos, ayúdame. Tenemos que llevárselo al Maestre Aemon

Uno de ellos, lo levantó por las piernas, y el otro por los brazos. La boca le sabía a sangre. Logró abrir por unos segundos los ojos, pero solo veía borrones blancos y rojos.

—Joder Stannis, yo que iba a ejercitármela

— ¿Ejercitarte el que?–le preguntó el otro

—Stannis sabe a qué me refiero; ¿verdad amigo?

—Está inconsciente, no te puede oír

—Anda cállate Dixon. Pues eso, yo que iba a ejercitármela, y te encuentro echando una cabezadita en la nieve. Valla fiestas que te montas eh, compañero–unos segundos después añadió–…no me invites nunca

Al cabo de unos minutos, lo tumbaron en lo que fácilmente podía ser una cama. Ya no hacia frio. Oía el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

—Por todos los Dioses –se alarmó la voz suave de Aemon, mientras lo palpaba con sus temblorosas manos– llamad a mi mayordomo, y dejarnos solos

—Si señor –dijo la voz que reconocía

Aemon le estaba pasando un paño húmedo por la cara. Después, como buenamente pudo, lo medio incorporó y le dio leche de la amapola. El dolor empezaba a desvanecerse cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

—Maestre ya he llegado –ese debía ser el mayordomo

—Ayúdame Clydas. Hay que quitarle la ropa, y hacerle un examen minucioso

—Si señor

Sus sentidos se durmieron. Su mundo se volvió negro. Las voces desaparecieron. Y el mundo de los sueños de abrió para él. Mientras estaba bajo los síntomas de la leche de la amapola, se vio nuevamente en Bastión de Tormentas con su padre, con su madre…en sus sueños volvía a ser un niño arropado bajo el abrigo de su madre.


	4. Bienvenidos a Torre Sombría

**Capítulo 4: Bienvenidos a Torre Sombría**

* * *

Habían transcurrido un par de días desde que Stannis le había impuesto su justicia. Desde entonces, llevaba al cuello un saquito con las cuatro falanges, a modo de recuerdo de lo que fue, y para que a su vez, le sirvieran como amuleto de la suerte. Al enterarse del brutal ataque del que Stannis resultó víctima, había querido ir a visitarlo diariamente. Pero el maestre se lo había impedido, alegando que el herido requería reposo y tranquilidad.

El Lord Comandante después de una intensa investigación, dio con los culpables de la agresión. El castigo para los culpables fue de una semana en las mazmorras con una sola comida. Pero para Alliser Thorne, el que lo orquestó todo, solo hubo una reprimenda verbal, y un par de guardias de veinticuatro horas seguidas. Poco castigo a ojos de Davos, y a ojos de otros cuantos miembros de la guardia.

Aquel amanecer tenía un olor diferente; olía a triunfo. Todo su grupo había pasado el periodo de reclutas con éxito, y a falta de cuarenta y cinco minutos, ya serian oficialmente hermanos negros de la Guardia de la Noche. Davos resultó ser el único nombrado explorador. Los demás, fueron repartidos entre constructores y mayordomos.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Se sentía del mismo modo en el que se siente un niño pequeño que está a punto de abrir los regalos de su quinto día del nombre. Pero… ¿Cómo era capaz de describirlo de ese modo? De niño, tenía suerte si sus padres lograban hacerse con un pedacito minúsculo de chocolate. Quizás, el calificativo más adecuado para expresar como se encontraba en ese momento, era ATERRADO. Hubiera sido mejor ser expulsado. De ese modo, podría volver al lado de su esposa y de sus hijos, encontrando en falta solo unas cuantas falanges. Pero no resultó ser de ese modo. Ahora le quedaba por delante la parte más difícil…servir con eficacia.

—Señor Cunning–dijo Davos revolviéndose en la cama– ¿cree que el Lord Comandante me ha hecho explorador por mi cercanía con Stannis? Es evidente que soy mejor marino que guerrero–empezó a vestirse, sin hacer caso al hecho de que Arnold Cunning parecía ausente–es la única explicación plausible que encuentro. Creo que piensa que puedo ser una buena influencia para él. Lo peor de todo es que…yo también lo creo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo de cara a la cama. Clavó los codos en el colchón, y se echó las manos a la cara. Poco después, cerró los ojos y juntó las palmas como si rezara. Al terminar su plegaria, se acercó al anciano para despertarlo. Aquello preocupaba sobre manera a Davos. El viejo, solía tener siempre un sueño muy ligero, y con nada ya se despertaba. Pero todavía no lo había hecho durante ese amanecer.

— ¿Señor Cunning?–le preguntó zarandeándolo levemente por el hombro–señor Cunning ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Frio como el hielo. Así se encontraba el anciano. Frio como el hielo, rígido como el muro que debían defender, y absolutamente en paz. Por un momento, hasta lo envidiaba. Se quedó mirándolo varios minutos, hasta que en el patio de armas, comenzaban a escucharse el ajetreo de los demás hermanos. Terminó de vestirse, e hizo avisar al maestre para dar la noticia de la defunción del señor Cunning.

Unas dos horas más tarde aproximadamente, nada más terminar de recitar el juramento y arreglar otras cosas de menor importancia, Jeor Mormont le hizo llamar a sus estancias, para una audiencia privada.

— ¿Quería verme señor?

—Toma asiento por favor–Davos así lo hizo. Puso las manos sobre las rodillas, y esperó–Te preguntarás porque eres explorador en vez de marino ¿verdad?

—Lo cierto es que sí, señor–respondió con franqueza. Jeor le sonrió con comprensión

— ¿No tienes ninguna idea al respecto?

—Alguna… ¿Stannis?

—Podéis ser bueno para él, Davos. –el cuervo graznó pidiendo maíz. Mormont se levantó suspirando de su silla, y atendió a su ave–Puede llegar a ser alguien realmente importante en la Guardia, pero para ello necesita alguien que le haga ver ciertas cosas

— ¿Qué cosas, señor?

—Que no todo es justicia; que a veces hay que hacer caso al corazón. Es grande y fuerte. Férreo como el hierro. Duro como la piedra. Pero eso no hace más que ocultar un corazón tierno que teme ser dañado de nuevo. Por eso se envuelve en capas y capas de justicia. Un día necesitará un amigo, un abrazo…un día os necesitará de verdad, Davos.

—Y debo estar ahí…–musitó débilmente–…estaré ahí. Me gustaría ir a visitarlo, ¿hay algo más que desee contarme, señor?

—Una última cosa, y podrás irte. –regresó a su asiento. Se tocó la barbilla y continuó–Thorne y los suyos representarán un problema si os quedáis aquí. Por eso mismo, Stannis, Liam Pyke y tú, os haré enviar a Torre Sombría. Lord Mallister necesita de algunos hombres para cubrir unas bajas.

A la salida, vio como Mustrum Nobbs y Randall Pax le señalaban con el dedo, se reían descaradamente y después decían algo mientras se agarraban las partes nobles obscenamente. Davos les hizo el mismo caso que le hubiera hecho a un gusano nadando en el fango. Stannis se encontraba bajo el cuidado personal del maestre. Por ende, se encontraba en su vivienda. Un edificio de madera, bajo las pajareras. Golpeó suavemente la portezuela, y una dócil voz procedente del interior, le mandó entrar.

Una pequeña chimenea iluminaba la habitación, proporcionándole una cálida sensación de calor. Pudo ver a Stannis al fondo, leyendo un grueso libro de aspecto muy antiguo.

—Se os ve prácticamente recuperado del todo– le dijo una vez se había acercado a su lado. Stannis le miró, y resopló por la nariz. Después, dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche–quería haber venido antes, pero no me han dejado

—Necesitaba descansar–aportó el maestre mientras preparaba algún hervido con hierbas. –Y vos centraros en vuestro entrenamiento

Aemon se aproximó a Stannis con el brebaje hervido. A Davos le alcanzo un olor a cenizas mezcladas con limón y sal. El sabor no debía de ser mucho más grato.

— ¿No os habréis equivocado maestre?–preguntó Stannis con cara amarga después de tomar el líquido ambarino de reflejos negros–no os infravaloro, pero estáis ciego y fácilmente podríais confundir las hiervas

—Son mis ojos los que han perdido su función, no mi cerebro–respondió jovial y risueño–si me hubiese equivocado, seguiríais postrado en la cama, en lugar de refunfuñar por el sabor de las hiervas. Tendréis cosas de las que hablar. Os dejare a solas, pero que sea breve.

—Nos enviarán a Torre Sombría tan pronto como pueda salir de aquí–le explicó Davos, en cuando Aemon abandonó el lugar–Lord Mallister requiere de unos extras para cubrir unas bajas

—Entonces… ¿ya sois miembro de la Guardia?–Davos afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza–me alegra saber eso. Enhorabuena

—Gracias, señor. Eventualmente no iremos solos. Liam Pyke, vuestro compañero de habitación vendrá también

Stannis permaneció en silencio. Las ascuas crepitaban en la hoguera, y de repente se extinguieron. Todo quedó en una tenue penumbra, la poca luz del lugar era dada por media docena de velas de sebo colocadas estratégicamente por toda la estancia.

—El maestre aun no os ha dado permiso para levantaros–espetó Davos al ver como Stannis salía de la cama y se vestía con las ropas de la Guardia

—Llevo aquí tumbado mil años Davos. No soy ningún vejestorio como Arnold Cunning–la cara de Davos se petrificó– ¿Cuál es el problema?

—El Señor Cunning…ha muerto. ¿No se lo dijo el maestre?

—No…mejor para él.

Abrieron la puerta de salida. Al otro lado, se encontraron con un hombre alto, corpulento, de ojos grises, y bien afeitado, con una larga trenza gris, que les observaba minuciosamente.

—Vosotros debéis de ser los otros dos que faltan–dijo el hombre–No parecéis gran cosa, pero si el Viejo Oso dice que sois los más adecuados, me lo creo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar quién sois?–Stannis se cruzó de brazos en posición defensiva

—Es Qhorin –respondió el Lord Comandante apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás del hermano negro–Será vuestro instructor personal en Torre Sombría. Has venido pronto.

—Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran. Además, hemos avistado actividad de salvajes. A simple vista no parece que tramen nada, pero nunca se sabe. Por el bien de todos nosotros Jeor, espero que no sean tan zotes como ese Liam Pyke

El Lord Comandante soltó una carcajada, a la que se unió la sonrisa de Qhorin, y la incertidumbre de Stannis y Davos. El maestre no tardó en unirse a ellos. Le acompañaba su ayudante.

—Valla, pero si ya estas levantado

— ¿Y que se esperaba maestre? ¿Qué me pasara toda la eternidad en la cama?

—Ya habrá tiempo de estar en la cama cuando uno esté muerto ¿verdad? Deberías aprovechar, en Torre Sombría no os dejaremos ni un segundo de descanso.

—Lo que menos necesito es descanso.

Recogieron sus pertenencias personales, y se montaron en el carro de caballos donde ya les esperaba Liam Pyke. Mientras subían, la tropa de Alliser Thorne no les quitaba el ojo de encima. El bastardo, les sacó el dedo medio con sonrisa burlona. Mustrum Nobbs se fue acercando con pasos pesados al carruaje.

—Rrepitelo otrra vez

—No te muevas de tu sitio Nobbs–le ordenó el Lord Comandante. Nobbs se quedó estático–No querrás ir a las mazmorras otra vez ¿verdad?

—No señorr

En cuanto perdieron de vista el Castillo Negro, un gran peso se les quitó de encima. No volver a ver a Thorne, Pax, Nobbs y Sttibons, era un gran alivio. Las cosas solo podrían ir a mejor a partir de ese momento. Liam miraba descaradamente a Stannis, quien observaba el panorama helado. Davos por su parte, se mantenía en silencio sin llamar la atención.

— ¿Algún problema contigo? –quiso saber el Baratheon, que de buena gana estrangularía al bastardo de Pyke por sus miradas ociosas.

—Estamos juntos ¿sabéis lo que significa eso? –Saltó de su asiento para ponerse en medio de Stannis y Davos, y después les rodó los hombros con el brazo, para acercarlos a él– ¡Nos convertiremos en amiguitos del alma!

—No puedo respirar– se quejó Davos. Liam se disculpó y los soltó a los dos–Gracias.

— ¿Has ido a Villa Topo?–le preguntó Stannis al bastardo, quien se hizo el inocente–Te he hecho una pregunta

— ¡Ah! ¿Pero era a mí? Pensé que se la hacías al bueno de Davos

—Davos no frecuentas esos antros

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Simplemente lo sé

—Ahhh ya comprendo; vosotros dos entrechocáis las cornamentas

—No digas necedades

— ¿Podéis hablar de otra cosa?–intervino Davos por segunda vez en lo que iba de viaje–Por favor

Torre Sombría era uno de los tres castillos habitados por la Guardia de la Noche en el Muro. Estaba localizado junto a las montañas, cerca del extremo occidental del Muro. Al oeste se localizaba Guardiaoccidente del Río y al este, Garita.

Torre Sombría resultaba bastante parecida al Castillo Negro. Su patio de armas, sus pajareras, su casa del maestre, su Sala Común…al bajar del carro, un hermano negro que estaba sentado en un banco observándolos, se levantó y se acercó a ellos después de dejar apoyado sobre el banco su laúd.

— ¿Los nuevos?–preguntó. Era un hombre grande, de piernas largas y delgadas, de pecho y hombros anchos, y pelo castaño. Uno de sus rasgos identificativos, eran las arrugas de risa que le adornaban las comisuras de los labios

—Os presento a Mance Rayder. Un gran explorador y mejor amigo.

— ¿Quieres que me ruborice trencita juguetona?–bromeó

—Estos son Stannis Baratheon, Davos Seaworth y Liam Pyke

—Bienvenidos a Torre Sombría, chicos. Pasad a la Sala Común, os cantaré una canción, si a Qhorin no le entran celos claro esta….solo quiere que le cante a él

—Ya veo…–empezó a decir Pyke al tiempo que caminaban los cinco a la Sala Común–…vosotros dos folláis ¿no?

Las carcajadas de Rayder y Qhorin fueron tan fuertes, que la nieve que cubría sus capas se desprendió. Davos también se sonrió por el comentario, y Stannis se llevó una mano a la cara de pura vergüenza. Después de unos cuantos empujones alegres a Liam, entraron a la Sala Común.


	5. Un Ataque Sorpresa

Vuelvo a repetirlo otra vez más, por si no lo habeis leido anteriormente. Si lo deseais, y ojala sea asi XD podeis dejarme las observaciones que creais mas oportunas; asi como tambien deseos de acontecimietos que querais que tengan lugar en los futuros capitulos. Os aviso aqui y ahora, que muy posiblemente, termine siendo un fic con Lemmon...love is in the air (8) Bueno nada mas, espero ver vuestras opiniones =D

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un Ataque Sorpresa**

* * *

El ambiente dentro de la Sala Común no podía ser más distinto al que tenían por costumbre ver en el Castillo Negro. Allí, pareciera como que todos andaban de fiesta. Cantaban y bebían como si no hubiera un mañana. Los cuatro tomaron asiendo en la mesa más cercana a la puerta de salida. Mance Rayder tocó un par de acordes, e hizo un movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza.

—Silencio por favor –pidió Rayder a sus compañeros de mesa, quienes hablaban de las diferencias entre ambos castillos– os deleitaré con una de mis últimas composiciones; lleva por nombre "_El Golfo"_.

—Sin saber de qué trata, ya sé que habla de mí–puntualizó el bastardo de Pyke con una sonrisa

—_Golfo siempre he sido, pero golfo comedido. –_Empezó entonando sutilmente Mance Rayder. Luego carraspeó para aclararse las cuerdas vocales y continuó_- Solo me critican los que no me han conocido. ¿Sabes que te digo? Que me quiten lo vivido. Y lo de chulo ya se sabe, se me nota en los andares_

— ¡Ey! ¿Y por qué no componemos algo entre todos?–Liam Pyke se veía entusiasmado por probar sus facultades vocales–todas las chicas que me he llevado al huerto dicen que tengo una voz aterciopelada, y que bien podría ganarme un montón de dinero cantando

— ¿Voz aterciopelada?–Qhorin arqueó las cejas sorprendido–pero sí parece que te hubieras tragado un paño sucio

—No hagas caso de este mentecato–le animó Mance–tu empiezas Pyke

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza, se froto la entrepierna, luego se escarbo los dientes mientras miraba la mirada que le echaba Stannis, y por ultimo eructó con estrepito.

—Vale, creo que ya lo tengo–anunció por fin–_Y es que por más que yo te quiera, y aunque tres vidas viviera; pendenciero y mujeriego, lo seré hasta que me muera._

—No está nada mal para un novato. Deberíais haber escuchado lo primero que me compuso Qhorin–soltó una carcajada–no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que hablar sobre un caracol que tropieza con una piedra. Venga pichón, arráncate.

Qhorin aguanto la mirada de Mance Rayder por unos instantes, hasta darse por vencido. Permaneció inmóvil y mirando el techo, hasta que encontró la inspiración para marcarse una estrofa.

—_Quizá la avaricia de la raza humana hará que todo se pierda, tal vez la caricia de la destrucción nos hará reflexionar; se arrugarán las almas, y nos condensarán el corazón._

—Interesante…muy interesante–citó Rayder apremiante–un sentimiento muy autodestructivo el tuyo amigo. Creo que en tu vida, necesitas un poquito de dulce amor. –Qhorin se hizo el bizco–Lord Baratheon, eres el siguiente

—Yo no compongo, ni canto

—No es tan difícil–le confesó el bastardo–a ver…dinos que se te ocurre con lo que piensas de esta velada, y con…con tu forma de ser

Stannis se hizo de rogar. Aunque accedió a inventarse algo. Se cruzó de brazos. Clavó la vista en un agujero de la mesa, y las palabras fluyeron por si solas.

—_Qué poca vergüenza, que desfachatez; sincero hasta que muera, sincero aunque te duela. ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué voy a decir? Te digo lo que nadie quisiera nunca oír._

— ¿Seaworth?–Davos miró a Mance, como quien mira un espejo–deléitanos

El antiguo contrabandista se pellizcó el puente de la nariz con nerviosismo. Luego, con los ojos cerrados, dejó que la inspiración y sus sentimientos afloraran por si solos.

—_Creo en ti, como el Sol que cree en cada amanecer; como el miedo en el valor. Creo en ti, mi estrella creo en ti_

—Chsss me da en la nariz que estos dos, terminarán trinchando pavo–le susurró Liam a Qhorin, después de que Davos abriera los ojos, y con cierto rubor mirara al venado— ¿Queréis que os dejemos solos? No queremos molestar

Stannis le habría estrangulado de buena gana, de no ser porque de repente se escucharon los inconfundibles sonidos de un cuerno, y todos los miembros de la guardia allí presentes, salieron afuera, armas en mano.

**Ooohuuuuu**

**Ooohuuuuu**

—Uno, amigos; dos, salvajes –les anunció Qhorin–venga muchachos, es hora de demostrar la valía que ha depositado en vosotros el Viejo Oso. Vamos Mance

—Qhorin, tú no me das ordenes–le respondió sonriente–cuando estén aquí dentro, me preocuparé. Hasta que ese momento llegue, aquí hay muy buenos soldados, no me necesitas.

—Serás necio, ¿nunca vas a cambiar, verdad?

— ¿Yo? Antes me hago gay

Los salvajes que se disponían a atacar Torre Sombría, era un grupo reducido. Apenas llegaban a la decena de guerreros. Qhorin ordenó abrir las puertas. Cinco arqueros se colocaron en fila, hincaron una rodilla en la nieve, y dispararon al cielo. Las flechas silbaron al tiempo que descendían a incrustarse en el pecho del salvaje que se encontraran en el camino. Mientras los insurgentes observaban el vuelo de las flechas, Qhorin, Stannis, Davos y Liam, se corrían hacia ellos, espada en mano. Las flechas mataron a cuatro. El resto sucumbieron al afilado filo de las espadas. El salvaje de Liam le sacaba cuatro cabezas, por lo que el bastardo de Pyke con la ayuda de un salvaje muerto, cogió impulso hacia arriba. Y en pleno vuelo, le clavó la espada en la garganta. Qhorin por su parte, se tiró al suelo; desde allí, barrió con los pies a su enemigo, asestándole después una estocada mortal directamente al corazón. Davos estaba teniendo problemas con el suyo. Había logrado aferrarse a su espalda. El salvaje, se zarandeaba violentamente, pero Seaworth no se soltaba. En una de las acometidas, cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero en el momento en el que el salvaje levanto su maza por encima de la cabeza, Davos alzó la suya, apuñalándole diagonalmente por la axila derecha. Por otro lado, Stannis entrechocaba su espada con la del atacante. Parecía ser el único con cierto conocimiento de la batalla. En una de las embestidas, la espada del venado se partió por la mitad. Desarmado, lejos de sus compañeros y con aquella risa desdentada en la cara, solo pudo hacer una cosa. Se tiró contra el salvaje armado; pero era demasiado pesado, por lo que no consiguió tirarlo al suelo. El salvaje lo agarró del cuello, lo levantó en volandas y lo lanzó a varios metros de distancia. Caminó confiado hacia el miembro de la guardia, quien aun yacía tirado en la nieve. El salvaje saltó sobre él como un búfalo, y Stannis se aprovechó de ello; agarró una enorme piedra que estaba oculta en la nieve, y lo golpeó concienzudamente en la cabeza. El salvaje quedó inmóvil a su lado. Stannis continuó atizándole con la roca con salvajismo, hasta que su cara quedo salpicada por motitas de sangre, y la nieve terminó teñida de rojo.

— ¿No crees que ya está suficientemente muerto?–le preguntaba Liam, acercándose a él con el resto

—Hay a veces en las que uno no está suficientemente muerto–respondió tirando la roca, y limpiándose la cara con una mano

—Tendremos que darte una espada nueva–apostilló Qhorin, mientras regresaban a la protección del muro.

Mance Rayder los esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios, y cuatro jarras de cerveza. Todos cogieron una; excepto Stannis que pasó de largo y se fue directamente a la Sala Común.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?–quiso saber ese hermano negro que se daba aires de bardo

—Nada importante –informó Qhorin, mirando como el venado a travesaba la puerta y desaparecía

— ¿Te parece nada importante el hecho de que le hayan dado una espada defectuosa, y eso casi le cuesta la vida?–se apresuró a decir Davos un tanto molesto

—Lo que sucede, es que está amargado y necesita…bueno ya sabéis

— ¿Una canción?–dijo Mance

— ¿Dormir?–intuyo Davos

— ¿Una canción y dormir?–pensó Qhorin

— ¿Eh? ¿Estáis de coña, verdad? Lo que Stannis necesita es un casquete, un polvo, un mete saca…es una pena que por aquí no halla almejas que abrir

—A mí no me mires, yo no se lo pienso dar. A lo único que aspiro es a cantarle una canción. Nada más. No soy una almeja que se pueda abrir

—Esta almeja está cerrada con candado. Además, no soy hombre que se abra a desconocidos–Rayder soltó una risita cómplice

—Solo quedas tu Davos–apuntó Liam–él me cae muy bien, pese a lo rancio que es; pero soy más de chochis…aunque bueno, si estoy muy borracho, no creo hacerle ascos a nada ja, ja, ja

Después de un silencio un tanto incomodo, fueron con el Baratheon. Se sentaron de la misma manera en la que estaban antes del atque. Stannis en una esquina, a su derecha Davos, quien estaba al lado de Liam, que tenía a su derecha a Qhorin, para terminar en la otra esquina con Rayder.

— ¿Otra canción para levantar el ánimo?–propuso Mance. Nadie dijo nada durante los primeros cinco minutos.

—_Sangre nueva se une esta tierra. Y rápidamente él es sometido a través de constante desgracia dolorosa. El joven aprende las reglas_…–se adelantó el Baratheon para sorpresa de todos–…_Dedicaron sus vidas A dirigir todo lo de él. Él trata de complacerlos a todos. Él es este hombre amargo_

—Eso es muy…triste–musitó el de Pyke–yo…amm…no sé qué puedo decir; solo esto…_La Ramona es la más gorda de las mozas de mi pueblo, Ramona te quiero… Tiene un globo por cabeza y no se le ve el pescuezo, sus piernas son dos columnas, su trasero es un pandero, Ramona te quiero… Le han hecho una cama con cuatro vigas de hierro y cuando se acuesta tiembla el suelo de mi pueblo_

La puerta de la Sala Común se abrió. Una suave brisa entró al interior, acompañada por el Lord Comandante de Torre Sombría, Denis Mallister; un hombre elegante, de ojos azul grisáceo, barba blanca, casi calvo. Con movimientos fluidos y gráciles, se acercó a ellos.

—Muchachos–saludó en tono cortes, y sentándose al lado de Stannis–os felicito por la hazaña de hoy. Mas espero no sea la última de la que seáis protagonistas.

—Liam Pyke será todo un héroe, señor. Se lo garantizo como que mi nombre es Liam Pyke

—Tú no tienes abuela ¿verdad?–le acusó el venado entre risas ahogadas de Mance

—Lo cierto es que no…–Rayder no pudo contenerse, y para no armar un escándalo, se bebió su cerveza de un trago–…murió atragantada por una aceituna

—Haya calma muchachos, tengamos paz–el Lord Comandante entrelazo los dedos de las manos–quiero que mañana con los primeros rayos de Sol, vosotros cinco os dirijáis a los Colmillos Helados; es de donde provienen los salvajes que nos han atacado. Imagino que no estarán solos, y tendrán un campamento cerca. Ir, explorar y terminar con ellos.

Lord Mallister se levantó de su asiento, y se marchó. Davos tamborileó los dedos de su mano sana en la mesa. Liam se hacía restallar los nudillos. Mance sacaba débiles notas de su instrumento musical. Stannis no hacía nada. Y Qhorin, bebía.

Para la repartición de las habitaciones, el de Pyke insistía en no compartir cuarto con sus compañeros del Castillo Negro, mientras les guiñaba disimuladamente un ojo. De ese modo, se quedó con Cotter Swann; un viejo gordo reumático, que lo único que hacía en los últimos meses, era toser, escupir, roncar y tirar flatulencias.

—Dulce intimidad ¿eh?–les había susurrado Liam a sus camaradas antes de su marcha–ya me lo agradeceréis

Esas habitaciones eran aún más frías que en el Castillo Negro. Probablemente se debía a su cercanía a las ruinas de Guardaoriente del Rio. Los más supersticiosos, decían que allí había espíritus helados, que vagaban en busca de corazones para alimentar a sus cuerpos muertos, y poder volver a la vida.

Sobre una de las camas, alguien había dejado una majestuosa espada. Su filo era limpio y brillante. Y en la empuñadura, tenía tallada la cabeza de un venado. Dentro del envoltorio había una nota que decía "_Para mi señor Lord Stannis Baratheon. Espero que os guste. Atentamente desde el Castillo Negro, Donal Noye"._


	6. Todo Por Un Pesar

**Aclaración: Bien notaréis, que este capítulo tiene la mitad de longitud que sus antecesores. Esto está marcado, porque es algo así como un capítulo de transición, que marcará el final de una época, y el comienzo de otra. En definitiva, que en el capitulo siete, habrá un salto en el tiempo, de unos Diez años.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Todo por un pesar **

* * *

Los remordimientos, los distintos pensamientos se aglomeraban en las mentes de esos hermanos negros, que con cierta indiferencia angustiosa, se templaban las manos alrededor de una pequeña hoguera. Sangre, todo cuando tenían a su alrededor era sangre y cuerpos mutilados. Les habían dicho de matar a los salvajes, pero jamás habrían pensado que podrían encontrarse con aquello. Ancianos, mujeres y niños. Viejos enfermizos que defendían lo que era suyo con bastos bastones; mujeres, algunas de ellas embarazadas habían amenazado con lanzas, arcos y robustas hachas. Hasta los niños se mostraban valientes y hábiles en el uso de armas. Pero esa vitalidad se fue, como se fue parte de la humanidad de esos hombres de negro. Cuando alguien muere, una parte de ti también lo hace. Y si ese "alguien" son ancianos, mujeres y niños, empiezas a creerte un monstruo maldito.

Nadie decía nada. Solo el viento susurraba entre las cornisas y montañas nevadas, mientras los espíritus de los muertos vagaban moribundos entre las piras funerarias. Liam Pyke limpiaba su ensangrentada espada, cuando Mance Ryder empezó a silbar tenuemente, una canción de muerte.

—Deja de silbar–musitó Stannis rechinando los dientes–Respeta a los muertos

—Eran salvajes–se defendió el bardo

—Salvajes o no, eran personas.

—Madres…hijos…y abuelos–señaló Davos agónico–…no quiero ser un asesino

—No eres un asesino–intentó tranquilizarle el bastardo de Pyke

—Sabias a lo que tendrías que enfrentarte cuando decidiste entrar en la Guardia, Seaworth–las palabras de Qhorin eran fuertes y serenas

—Yo no vine a matar inocentes–susurró sin aliento. Stannis le puso una mano sobre el hombro–…yo solo vine por…

El camino de regreso, fue más de lo mismo. Abrían la andadura Qhorin y Mance, mientras los otros tres, iban un par de metros más rezagados. Los dos más veteranos, parecían indiferentes tras la masacre; aunque quizás era que sabían camuflarlo mejor. Hasta Stannis, que siempre era pétreo, se le veía emocionalmente tocado. No, aquello no podía estar bien. Eran salvajes si, eran los enemigos de la guardia. Pero esas personas no eran soldados ni guerreros. Eran familias enteras.

Ya en Torre Sombría, Mance se marchó a la Sala Común, junto con Liam. Qhorin por su parte, fue a informar al Lord Comandante. Davos y Stannis permanecieron sentados en un banco. El contrabandista estaba tremendamente afectado. El Baratheon solo le miraba, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. Nunca le habían enseñado a ser…agradable, ni emotivo.

—Hablaré con Mormont; le expondré lo que sucede–dijo finalmente Stannis. Davos se había puesto las manos en la cara, pero se podía presentir que se ocultaba el rostro, para que nadie le viese llorar. –Has cumplido con tu cometido, no tienes por qué estar aquí

—Hice el juramento. Mi deber es estar aquí con mis hermanos

—Estos no son los últimos a los que tendrás que matar, Davos. ¿Quieres terminar como Aerys el loco?

—Estas serán las ultimas lagrimas que veréis en mi–se descubrió el rostro enrojecido, y serenó el semblante–me quedaré aquí, me quedaré con vos. Por honor, por lealtad, por deber.

Unas horas después, cuando la luna plateada en menguante era observada por estrellas blancas de cristal, volvieron a juntarse; en esta ocasión en el patio de armas. Según había informado Lord Mallister, durante las semanas venideras, tendrían lugar escaramuzas, para limpiar la zona.

— ¿Y nos toca a nosotros, no es así?–preguntó Stannis molesto

—Quiere ponernos a prueba–dijo Qhorin esquivando un estoque de Liam

— ¿Ponernos a prueba? ¿De qué?–volvió a intentar golpear a Qhorin, pero el de Pyke tropezó con la espada de Mance– ¿de a ver hasta dónde llega nuestra crueldad monstruosa?

— ¿No iras a mearte en las bragas por un poco de sangre, no?–se burló Rayder. En ese instante, Davos golpeó el antebrazo de Stannis; al tiempo que el venado esquivaba el filo de entrenar de Pyke.

—Muy graciosas tus bromas, bardo–escupió Stannis golpeándole con saña el flanco izquierdo. Davos recibía un golpe de Qhorin y Liam se agachaba a recoger su espada caída.

—Soy un bardo guapo ¿Por qué?–salta en vertical, esquivando el golpe bajo del contrabandista–porque canto y bailo. Todos me piden consejo, porque como yo quieren ser ¿Qué les contesto?–golpea a Stannis; el venado le devuelve el golpe. Qhorin esquiva al de Pyke y Davos carga contra el bastardo–Soy único en mi especie. Más suerte la próxima vez, lo siento. ¿Lo siento?... ¡NO!

—No quiero matar a mas mujeres–confesó Davos agachándose del ataque de Rayder–ni a niños, ni a viejos

—Pues entonces mejor será que dejes que te maten–indicó Qhorin tras ser golpeado por el propio contrabandista–o puedes desertar, y que te matemos nosotros cuando te cacemos–Stannis era embestido por Liam. Mance daba saltitos para estirar las piernas–o el Señor de Invernalia, cuando intentes cruzar el Norte.

Terminaron los entrenamientos, así como de cenar y fueron a las habitaciones a descansar. Más escaramuzas, más asesinatos, más crueldad. Parece una pesadilla que nunca acabará. Así seria para el resto de la vida. Davos se decía así mismo que no era un asesino, pese a tener las manos manchadas con sangre de inocentes. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, a aquel bebé que la salvaje sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos. Cuando la madre murió, Stannis se había acercado a ella. Había cogido al niño con las manos y alzado a la altura de sus ojos. Aquel bebé ya estaba muerto. Color morado, ojos cerrados, flaco y sin berrear. ¿Qué habrían hecho de haber estado vivo? Lo que Davos Seaworth el contrabandista nunca habría hecho, seria matarlo. ¿Pero que habría hecho Davos Seaworth el hermano negro? Nunca lo sabría. Pero claro, los Dioses a veces son caprichosos, y les gusta jugar con las personas poniéndolas en situaciones comprometedoras; seguro que más pronto que tarde, se vería en una situación igual o similar.

Un día acababa. Uno nuevo no tardaría en empezar. El Destino es una incógnita. El deber una obligación. La lealtad una virtud. Y el amor un cabrón.


	7. 10años, un invierno después, y secretos

**Capítulo 7: Diez años, un largo invierno después, y confesiones**

* * *

Llegó al muro con vente años. Ya eran diez los que habían pasado desde su llegada. Diez largos años repletos de situaciones peliagudas, combates, reprimendas, y encuentros con sentimientos creídos perdidos. Mance Rayder había desertado por culpa de una capa. Había resultado herido durante una misión; una mujer salvaje lo había curado y remendado la capa con hilo rojo. Cuando regresó se le ordenó que cambiara su capa vieja, por una nueva. Se negó. Se negó y se marchó a las tierras heladas. A Qhorin, ahora se le llamaba Mediamano. Bastante evidente el motivo. Liam Pyke perdió la oreja derecha, y una cicatriz le recorría la cara desde el pómulo izquierdo hasta la barbilla. En cuando a Davos, todo seguía igual en él. Todo corazón y buenas intenciones.

Era cierto que el contrabandista y él pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Las lenguas más afiladas soltaban chismes de que eran algo más que hermanos de armas, de que seguramente se frotaban mutuamente las espadas y se envainaban entre ellos. Liam los defendía en todo momento, acto que llevo a que lo incluyeran también a él en la ecuación. El de Pyke incluso se divertía con aquello, y les daba más motivos para pensar que hacían tríos entre ellos, cuando sin venir a cuento, le daba por darle amistosas cachetadas en el culo sobre todo a Davos, que rápidamente se ponía todo colorado; a Stannis aprendió enseguida a no hacérselo, porque el venado en una ocasión…bueno…mejor será no narrarlo.

También era cierto que para el propio Stannis era extraño tanto acercamiento con el contrabandista. Más cercanía que con la que tuvo con sus propios padres, con sus propios hermanos de sangre. Su corazón se aceleraba cuando él estaba cerca, más aun cuando le rozaba sin querer, o sentía su aliento golpeándole la nuca, al estar de exploración. No podía estar sucediendo "eso". No, en absoluto. Para nada podía ser cierto. Para nada podía ser real. Cansancio, tenía que ser eso. Sí, eso es, cansancio. ¿Qué otra cosa sino? … ¿Amor?, ¡ni loco! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? El contrabandista era un hombre, un hombre como él. Abominación, eso era un abominación. Al igual que el incesto, al igual que tener hijos con tus propios hijos. Abominación, pura abominación. ¿De verdad lo era? Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, y más con los sueños que lo bañaban por las noches.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente; y poco después de lograrlo, se había despertado por el imperturbable recuerdo del hundimiento de la _Orgullo del Viento._

Davos dormía. Stannis se levantó, y desde la mitad de la habitación, lo contempló un largo rato. Poco a poco se acercó más a él. El contrabandista tuvo un repentino espasmo muscular, que lo hizo sacar un pie de la cama, y por consecuente golpear la pierna del venado. Se despertó, y se extrañó al verlo allí plantado como una estatua de mármol.

— ¿Sucede algo?–preguntó con voz somnolienta

—Sal de la cama

Davos dudó un instante, pero al final lo hizo. Se quedaron frente a frente, mientras el mundo a su alrededor se detenía bajo la luz de las velas estrelladas. Stannis se perdió en los ojos marrones de Davos. Unos ojos que le aportaban naturaleza humilde, calor de hogar, pureza, añoranza y familiaridad. Mirándole viajó al pasado, a su niñez; a los abrazos y besos de su madre, a las palabras sabias del maestre Cressen; a la esencia del deber, la lealtad y lo correcto. Davos por su parte, se ahogó en el azul de los ojos de Stannis. Eran como un mar indomable. Un desafío, un reto. Quería surcar ese mar de hielo y frialdad. Sentir escalofríos surcando sus inhóspitas aguas. Fundirse y ser uno con él.

— ¿Qué, sucede? –preguntó nuevamente Davos

No obtuvo respuesta verbal a su pregunta. Pero sí que obtuvo una respuesta física, venido por él mismo. Sin quererlo, se vio impulsado mágicamente hacia los labios del venado. Al darle cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente deseo poner pies en polvorosa. Stannis lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

—No os he dado permiso para que os marchéis–dijo con temple. Aun lo sostenía del brazo; lo acercó nuevamente y otra descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda al fundirse en esa mirada marrón– ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?

—Y-yo no quería –se estaba ruborizando. Su corazón se agitaba con frenesí, y la sangre le hervía–lo-lo siento

—No os he preguntado eso. ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?

—Creo que os…quiero–confesó con voz queda. Stannis aún no le soltaba del brazo

— ¿Creéis? No podéis besar a alguien y decirle que _creéis_ que le queréis. O se quiere, o no se quiere. No hay término medio.

—Os quiero, os deseo –mientras lo decía, el labio inferior le temblaba de puro nervio –os sueño cada noche

—Es una abominación…–dijo con asco. Davos quería morirse allí mismo. Lo había estropeado todo. Ahora no le querría ni ver. Pero entonces el venado dijo unas últimas palabras que lo llenaron de vida–…yo también

Stannis Baratheon puso una fría mano en cada cálida mejilla de Davos Seaworth. Dudó, pero abogó a sus deseos más profundos y lo besó.se rodearon con los brazos. Sus lenguas jugaron traviesas. El contrabandista sabía a sal, cebollas y miel. El Baratheon a menta y agua fresca. No llegaron a más, no podían ir a más. No era ni lugar, ni momento para ello. Era un cambio importante, unos sentimientos que en secreto debían guardarse.

—Esto no lo puede saber nadie, Davos. Es algo tuyo y mío. De nadie más. Os quiero solo para mí.

—Y solo para vos, seré–el venado le dio un beso en la coronilla–siempre fiel

—Siempre fiel–repitió con orgullo y satisfacción.

El sentimiento más verdadero, es aquel que poco a poco se va entregando a la otra persona. De lo contrario, solo es la lujuria del momento, y no merece la pena, pararse a perder el tiempo con esa clase de personas.


	8. El Comienzo de un nuevo Fin

**Capítulo 8: El Comienzo de un Nuevo Fin**

* * *

Dados los acontecimientos de años pasados, las recompensas por el valor y la disciplina otorgada, las recompensas no se hicieron esperar más. La Guardia estaba pasando por un mal momento, de cara a la cantidad de sus miembros. Yoren era el único cuervo errante, y el mundo es demasiado grande para ser descubierto por un solo hombre. Por eso mismo, el Lord Comandante del Castillo Negro, quiso que sus anteriores muchachos regresaran, para una reunión privada. El trio de la pandereta, como eran llamados por los demás hermanos, no se hicieron esperar y tan pronto como la noticia llegó a ellos, abandonaron Torre Sombría.

Se extrañaron de ver solo a Alliser Thorne. No había rastro de los demás; no de Mustrum Nobbs, ni de ninguno.

— ¿Y sus amigotes?– preguntaba curioso el de Pyke, sin detenerse

—He oído que aquí también fueron atacados por los salvajes–anunció Davos frotándose la barba–y durante la batalla, algunos hermanos desertaron

—Quizás Mormont nos ha hecho llamar para dar caza a los prófugos

—Ya se encargaran los Señores del Norte–intervino Stannis abriendo la portezuela de la Torre del Lord Comandante–ya se encargará Lord Stark

Las estancias de Lord Mormont se mantenían cálidas por el constante fuego de la chimenea. Se avecinaban grandes cambios, y aunque estas aun estuviesen lejos, el viejo oso las notaba como las notaba Aemon Targaryen. _"__En el gran juego sólo hay una forma de ganar... pero muchas de perder. Por la espada, el cuchillo, la lanza, la flecha y el escudo. Por el honor, el poder, la ambición, el placer y la venganza. Por las bestias y los hombres. Por los vivos y los muertos. En batalla, en el lecho. Por un trozo de tierra, en un trozo de hielo. Por saber la verdad, por decirla. Por el acero, el hierro y el oro. Por la luz y la sombra. Por el hielo. Por el fuego. En el gran juego hay muchas formas de morir... pero sólo un forma de vivirlo."_ Había dicho el viejo maestre en una ocasión. El anciano sin duda sabía muchas cosas; el conocimiento ante todo es poder. Y el poder en manos equivocadas, llama incansable a las puertas de la destrucción, la ambición y la codicia.

—Habéis venido muy rápido–casi dijo sorprendido Mormont apareciendo por una puerta lateral–tomar asiento por favor.

—Nos han mandado llamar para dar caza a los prófugos ¿verdad?–se apresuró Pyke. Daba saltitos en su silla de pura emoción– No se preocupe, puede confiar en nosotros. Los traeremos si hace falta arrastrándolo por los pelos de las orejas–Mormont se rio. Liam mientras tanto le susurró a Davos– ¿dije algo gracioso?

—Eso parece

Mormont les explicó la delicada situación que Vivian. Que ya el mundo pensaba que en la Guardia carecía ya de hombre honorables, y que solo era un lugar para albergar criminales. Por eso mismo, necesitaban cuervos errantes para recorrer los Siete Reinos y sus capitales, buscando a los presos de las mazmorras.

— ¿Para eso no está Yoren?–le preguntó Stannis

— ¿Es que seremos cuervos errantes?–quiso saber Liam Pyke, a quien todas las noticias siempre se le procesaban lento y tarde en el cerebro– ¿Podremos también hacer uso del matrimonio sin casarnos? No me gusta estar casado, soy un calamarcito libre que va de mejillón en mejillón, y a lo sumo, no me importaría visitar la cascara de alguna almeja.

—Iréis más allá del mar Angosto–les informó el Lord Comandante haciendo oídos sordos a las sugerencias del bastardo–Pentos, Braavos, Asshai…no es necesario que viajéis hasta allí ahora mismo. Tenéis familias que seguro os gustaría ver antes de vuestra marcha. Podéis ir a verlas y despediros, si no lo hicisteis cuando vinisteis aquí por primera vez. Desembarco del Rey tiene un puerto magnifico del que zarpan diariamente barcos hacia Essos…

— ¡Y buenísimos prostíbulos!

—Liam…–le susurraba Davos–…no creo que lo diga por eso

Después de media hora, salieron de la Torre del Comandante con nuevas metas que completar y con el inicio de un nuevo final. Harían un alto por Invernalia para tratar con Lord Stark acerca de los hermanos que habían desertado. Luego irían a Desembarco del Rey. Liam le había preguntado a Davos si no quería ver a su esposa y a sus hijos; el contrabandista se negó pues el mayor, Dale, le había escrito una carta indicándole que su madre se iba a casar nuevamente; al parecer con un pescador. Davos no quería revolver el pasado. Y en cuanto a Liam, él era todo un trotamundos; no tenía más familia que él mismo y ahora, pues sus hermanos y compañeros de la Guardia.

El Lord Comandante tan previsor y anticipándose a todo, ya tenía preparados tres caballos ensillados, además de comida y bebida para el viaje. El trio de la pandereta se montó en sus respectivos caballos, y en seguida emprendieron el viaje, mientras escuchaban las palabras quejumbrosas de Thorne, y algunos nuevos reclutas.

Invernalia era la fortaleza ancestral y sede del poder de la Casa Stark. Considerada también la capital del Norte. Está localizada en el centro de la provincia norteña de los Siete Reinos, cerca del Camino Real que lleva a Desembarco del Rey.

—Supuestamente fue construida hace ocho mil años por Brandon el Constructor –empezó Liam haciéndose notar como un gran conocedor de la historia – se dice que tienen criptas subterráneas pobladas de estatuas de los reyes muertos, y que están sentados en tronos y sosteniendo espadas de acero; y algunos con lobos huargo a sus pies.

—No sabía que supieras tanto del tema–se sorprendió Davos

—Oh si, amigo mío –se jactanciaba–y se mucho más…pero no me acuerdo

—No acordarse es como no saberlo. Dejaros de paparruchas y aticemos a los caballos. Va a oscurecer. Será mejor llevar a Invernalia, antes de que lo haga la noche.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque la noche es oscura y está llena de cosas aterradoras

—…que poético. –Liam miró a ambos lados y susurró al contrabandista–no hay cosa más aterradora en la noche, que lo que guardo en mis calzones

—Te he oído…–Stannis bufó–eres como una urraca. Charlas y dices las mismas tonterías que ellas

—¡rrrruacccc rrruuuaccccc !

— ¿Qué haces?– preguntó Davos alejándose de él, un tanto anonadado

— ¿No se supone que soy una urraca?...Pues tendré que hacer como ellas

Galoparon y galoparon hasta casi reventar a los caballos. Al principio, Pyke los retaba a que no llegaban antes que él, pero al ver que ni Stannis ni Davos estaban por la labor de sus juegos, ceso en el intento y se limitó a cabalgar con el semblante serio.

Los primeros destellos de la luna se dejaron ver junto con las lejanas cornisas de los torreones de Invernalia. No llegarían antes que la noche, y no precisamente porque no lo hubiesen intentado.

El día había amanecido fresco y despejado. Y los caballos estaban comidos y descansados. Parte de la travesía decidieron hacerla a pie, pues no quedaba mucho camino para llegar a la capital del Norte. Más pronto que tarde empezaron a divisar los blasones de la Casa Stark, el huargo de color cenizo sobre campo blanco plateado.


	9. Lo que sucede en el Norte,se queda en él

**Capítulo 9: Lo que sucede en el Norte, se queda en el Norte**

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark les recibió con grata bienvenida. A su lado, aguardaba fielmente Ser Rodrik Cassel, el maestro de armas. Nada más bajarse de los caballos, el mozo de cuadras; un hombretón alto de entendimiento lento, pero gentil y leal, los llevó a las caballerizas con sus tan afamados _"Hodor"._

—Lord Stark –saludó Stannis en primer lugar. Posteriormente tanto como Davos como Liam, asintieron con la cabeza.

—Lord Stannis–les dedica una mirada a los otros dos –caballeros

—Estos son Davos Seaworth, y Liam Pyke.

No muy lejos de ellos, un muchacho de unos dieciséis años que practicaba con el arco, prestó cierta curiosidad al escuchar el apellido de Pyke. Poco después, fue incordiado por otros dos chicos de unos doce años. Uno de ellos era moreno de ojos grises, y el otro, de ojos azules y de cabello marrón rojizo.

— ¿Ha logrado apresar a los desertores? –Davos y Liam andaban un tanto acongojados; alguien de origen humilde rara vez tiene la oportunidad de estar frente a un alto señor; de ese modo, se mantenían al margen en la conversación. Así pasaba también con el maestro de armas–Nos gustaría termina con el tema lo más rápido posible. Tenemos otros asuntos que atender

En se momento, una embarazadísima Catelyn Tully se acercaba a ellos. Una niña de unos seis años de cabellera castaña y rostro alargado, iba agarrada de su mano.

—Lady Stark–estaba infladísima, casi parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento–está usted…

—Parece una pelota–susurró Liam; solo que más alto de lo que tenía pensado en un principio.

—Discúlpenle –se apresuró a decir el Baratheon–es la primera vez que trata con una dama

—Mentira–negó el bastardo–mi tía hermana tenía una gallina que se llamaba Dama–Davos le golpeó con el codo en las costillas–¡Ouch!

—Les llevaré donde están los cautivos –la pequeña se deshizo de su madre, para agarrar la mano de Lord Stark–Arya voy a las mazmorras, no es lugar para una niña de tu edad

—Me portaré bien padre–puso una cara de no haber roto ni un plato–Por favor.

—Está bien, como quieras–se resignó al final– Acompáñenme por favor

—Adelantaros –les dijo Stannis– os alcanzo enseguida

Los cinco se alejaban con paso lento. Entre tanto, los tres muchachos que habían estado rondando por el patio de armas, se perseguían espadas y escudos en manos. Lady Catelyn se le veía un tanto molesta cuando cruzaba la mirada con el muchacho de morena cabellera.

—Imagino que en breve saldrá de cuentas –Ella asintió un poco distraída. Habían empezado a caminar en dirección al pozo para recoger agua–enhorabuena

—Gracias Lord Stannis –agradeció tocándose la barriga–el quinto ya

—Lord Stark no pierde el tiempo –dejó escapar–Y no es de extrañar. Yo tampoco lo perdería

Un silbido a sus espaldas los alarmó.

—No hay que perder el tiempo–musitó mientras Davos le hacía señas con las manos para que fuera de una vez a las mazmorras–Discúlpeme Lady Stark

Los calabozos eran fríos, húmedos y oscuros. Una de las celdas estaba ocupada por dos hombres. Uno era alto y fornido; el otro bajo y de promitente barriga. Enseguida se alarmaron cuando Lord Stark dejando a su hija pequeña agarrada de Ser Rodrik, abrió la celda.

— ¡No, no queremos morir!–vociferaba el fornido mientras era llevado al exterior–No hemos hecho nada malo, somos inocentes

—El muro es para criminales–continuaba el barrigudo con las suplicas–no somos criminales

Bajo protestas, el maestro armas se llevó a la pequeña al interior de la fortaleza. A ellos se unió Jory Cassel, quien cumplía funciones de capitán de la guardia. Con él, traía un tocón que colocó frente a Eddard. Entre Liam y Davos sujetaron al primero de los desertores; en este caso fue el bajito gordo. Lord Eddard se quitó los guantes y se los tendió a Jory. Después, blandió a Hielo.

—En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre, rey de los ándalos y los Rhoynar y los primeros hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino; y por orden de Eddard de la Casa Stark, señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte.

El enorme espadón de acero Valyrio descendió como un rayo. Fue un golpe firme, seguro y certero. La misma escena se repitió con el segundo desertor de la Guardia. Posteriormente bajo el manto de la hospitalidad norteña, los tres cuervos se quedaron para pasar por lo menos una noche.

La cena fue toda una aventura. Los dos más pequeños, Arya y Bran, se la pasaron tirándose bolitas de pan y dándose patadas debajo de la mesa, pese a las numerosas reprimendas de su madre. Los mayores no dejaban de reírse con cada mini pelea familiar. Sansa, la hija mayor, era la viva imagen de su madre. Todo cortesía y buen estar.

— ¿Pasareis por Desembarco del Rey?–les preguntó Lord Eddard después de otra regañina

—Es la capital. Encontraremos numerosos criminales para engrosar las filas de la Guardia–fue la respuesta de Stannis. Con un ojo vigilaba al de Pyke quien no paraba de hacerle muecas un tanto groseras a la joven Sansa, sin malas intenciones, solo por molestar ya que la niña se enrojecía con suma facilidad. Cuando se percató de la mirada del Baratheon, se detuvo

—Vuestros hermanos se alegraran de verlo de nuevo–apuntó Lady Stark mientras se llenaba la copa de agua

— ¿Renly también está en la capital?

—Robert lo nombró consejero de leyes poco después de que entrarais a formar parte de la Guardia de la Noche–le informó Eddard. Arya le había arrojado un pedazo de carne a su hermano Bran, quien lo esquivó con rapidez.

— ¡Niños! –les gritó Catelyn–hacer el favor de mantener la compostura. Tenemos invitados

—Lo sentimos–se disculparon los menores.

—Renly debería estar en Bastión de Tormentas. Ese es su lugar. De niño siempre había que andar felicitándole hasta cuando se calzaba las botas ¿y ahora las leyes dependen de él? –bufó–no quiero ni imaginarme como estarán las cosas por allá

—Debería alegrarse por su hermano. Robert lo ha recompensado como ha creído más conveniente

— ¿Recompensarlo, Lord Stark? Dígame ¿Qué ha hecho Renly para merecerse un puesto en el consejo, para merecer semejante recompensa? Solo es un mocoso.

—Se parece mucho al Rey Robert

— ¿Me está diciendo que no es más que una recompensa por parecerse a él?–estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Se contuvo–Sí, Renly siempre se ha parecido mucho a Robert. Más de lo que yo nunca lo he hecho. Pero eso no es motivo suficiente.

— ¿Verdad que la comida está muy buena?–intervino Liam para intentar calma el áspero ambiente que se había levantado–y este vino es delicioso, me recuerda al sabor que tenía el agua después de tener dentro durante toda la noche la dentadura postiza de mi abuelita.

Sin más controversia, la cena llegó a su fin. A los niños se les ordenó que fuesen a acostarse, y Lord Eddard, como cada noche se fue al bosque de Dioses. Por otro lado, Lady Catelyn acompañó a sus huéspedes hasta sus dormitorios.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Lady Stark? –Le preguntó Stannis –no tiene buena cara

—Nadie puede estar bien con el tamaño de esa barriga–susurró el de Pyke por lo bajo

—No es nada, el bebé está guerrero esta noche–respondió a la vez que recorrían el largo corredor. De repente, el suelo bajo los pies de la anfitriona, estaba mojado.

— ¡¿Pero qué es eso?!–preguntó Liam con terror fingido

—Me parece que he reto aguas

La acompañaron hasta la habitación más cercana, y la tumbaron sobre la cama.

—Avisaremos a la comadrona –dijo Stannis en tono tranquilizador

—Vive una casas más abajo, no hay tiempo–respondió Catelyn alarmada–el niño viene ya

—Muy bien. Liam ve a buscar a Lord Eddard al bosque de Dioses, Davos, tú ve a por paños limpios y agua caliente ¡deprisa!

Cuando Eddard Stark llegó, lo primero que vio fue a Davos con el rostro empalidecido, y a Stannis terminando de sacar al rosado, sucio y berreante bebé.

—Es un niño–les informó el venado cortando el cordón umbilical, y enrollando al recién nacido en una manta.

Eddard Stark lo recogió en brazos, y se lo mostró a su esposa, mientras los tres que allí sobraban, se marchaban sigilosamente.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! –le espetó Liam Pyke al Baratheon una vez que cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Stannis le miró con cara de no saber de qué estaba hablando–les has visto el chimichurri

Los niños terminaron despertándose, entusiasmados por la llegada del nuevo hermanito. Las campanas tañeron a lo largo de la noche, y nadie, nadie pudo conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cada uno por separado, se preocupó por el estado de la recién parida. Teniéndolo todo en orden y sin desear de importunar más de lo debido, se montaron a sus caballos y continuaron con su viaje hacia la capital de los impolutos Siete Reinos.


	10. El Camino Real No Es Lo Que Parece

**Capítulo 10: El Camino Real no es lo que parece**

* * *

El viaje estaba resultando bastante más agradable de lo esperado. Un camino solitario y todo lo tranquilo que podía ser, teniendo como compañero a Liam Pyke. Cabalgando día y noche casi sin descanso. El bastardo no entendía el motivo por el que no podían dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Protestó, protestó y protestó hasta conseguir su propósito. Quedarse de acampado durante toda una noche.

El pequeño campamento improvisado lo hicieron bajo unos robustos arboles a la izquierda del Camino Real. Davos atizaba con un palo las ramitas que sobresalían de la fogata. Stannis sentado con las piernas cruzadas ponía muecas de dolor como si alguien le estuviese golpeando con un adoquín en la cabeza, a la vez que bebía un extraño brebaje. Y el bastardo, canturreaba una canción improvisada.

—Pata, peta, pita, pota, tú no sabes nada gallina tonta…tengo un carrito amarillo, que bonito, que bonito, que bueno que se lo llevo mi vecinito…

Con el sueño atrasado, no tardaron mucho tiempo en dormirse. Los búhos expectantes, ululaban y giraban sus cabezas observando con escrutinio aquellos tres cuervos que dormitaban bajo las ramas de sus árboles. Más no eran los únicos que acechaban en el telón de la noche. Con una corazonada y tras escuchar subconscientemente como alguien rompía unas ramitas al pasar por encima de ellas, Davos despertó. Instintivamente llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada. Investigó los alrededores sin moverse del sitio. Todo se mantenía desierto; o por lo menos tenía la certeza de ello. Unos ronquidos rompieron su paz. Liam era el centro de atención, hasta a la hora de dormir. Pero Stannis… ¿Dónde estaba?

De repente pareció ver una sombra que se alejaba entre los matorrales cercanos. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Fue dando paso a paso, con la punta de la espada siempre por delante, no fuera que aquella sombra perteneciera a un bandido. Llegó hasta un pequeño claro. No había rastro del espectro sombrío. Miró en todas las direcciones posibles. Ni rastro. Había desaparecido, o quizás nunca estuvo allí. Podía haber sido producto de su imaginación, de su mente cansada. De pronto unas manos se agarraron de sus hombros y lo tiraron hacia atrás. Con el ataque sorpresa, perdió el control de la espada, cayéndosele al suelo. Esa persona le había rodeado el cuello con un brazo, y lo había llevado bajo la sombra de un imponente árbol que hacia la función de escudo; de esa manera, no se les podría ver desde el pequeño campamento que Davos había dejado atrás.

—No…no tengo dinero–titubeó. Notaba la entrecortada respiración de su agresor en el cuello. –so…so…somos de la guardia de la noche. –el hombre no parecía contento. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, desenfundada su espada–cuervos errantes, señor. No tenemos dinero que robar, y apenas nos quedan alimentos.

Davos no pudo evitar pensar en Stannis en aquel momento que veía tan cerca la muerte. No podía creer que le hubiesen sorprendido como a un novato. Cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor. La sorpresa se la llevó al escuchar el ligero tintineo de la espada al caer al suelo. El brazo que le rodeaba liberó su presión, y antes de ponerle rostro a la figura del agresor, éste le empotró contra el tronco del árbol y lo besó. Davos sonrió con los ojos cerrados, mientras era alimentado con el sabor de los labios de su amante bandido.

—Stannis…–susurró. Sus azules ojos se veían aún más fríos a la luz de la noche. Un frio profundo, misterioso y perverso. Le encantaban. Stannis le acarició una de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano sin decir palabra. Liam continuaba roncando en el campamento. – casi me da un infarto

—Todo esto es una equivocación–dijo al fin–no está bien hacer esto. Sé que está mal, pero…por primera vez en mi vida, soy libre para hacer lo que no es correcto bajo la tinta de las leyes. Soy un hombre libre Davos…soy un hombre libre que quiere equivocarse, ser impulsivo, no seguir la moral correcta y quiero hacer todo eso contigo. Aquí y ahora.

— ¿Aquí y ahora?– repitió el contrabandista absorto

—He perdido el tiempo durante treinta años. No quiero seguir perdiéndolo.

Un desatado e irreconocible Stannis Baratheon empezó a desatarle las lazadas de los calzones. Dado que no era el lugar más indicado para que fuese la primera vez, Davos lo detuvo agarrándole las manos.

—No estamos solos

—Nunca lo estaremos

El parco silencio les hizo estremecerse mínimamente. Liam no roncaba, y sabían perfectamente que siempre lo hacía. O estaba despierto y espiándoles. O alguien más les acompañaba. Davos se anudó como debía, y a continuación con espadas en mano, fueron sigilosamente al campamento. Vieron junto a Liam dos hombres; y al pie de estos, un cadáver. Por lo visto el bastardo hubo eliminado a uno de los asaltantes, antes de ser doblegado por los otros dos.

Stannis se encaminó por la oscuridad de la derecha. Davos por la izquierda. Aquellos dos fanfarroneaban sobre lo fácil que les había resultado todo. Tanto es así, que se pusieron a beber y brindar entre ellos, con el vino que había traigo consigo. Una piedra rodó por el suelo próxima al de Pyke, y mientras la seguían con la mirada, los dos cuervos emergieron de los árboles y cargaron contra ellos. No los mataron, pero sí que los dejaron para estar postrados en la cama durante una buena temporada.

—Deberíamos ir tras ellos –dijo Liam mientras era desatado por Davos, y observaba como aquellos dos corrían como alma que lleva el desconocido–si andamos por ahí espantando a la gente, seremos pésimos reclutadores. –se levantó del suelo y sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Después miró en dirección al cadáver– ¿creéis que aceptarán un recluta muerto?

Davos miró con sobresalto a Stannis. Cuando obtuvo su atención, le indicó disimuladamente una parte de su cuerpo. El venado bajó la mirada hacia abajo, y vio que literalmente estaba empalmado. Liam Pyke estalló en risas descontroladas.

— ¡Has sido tú!–le acusó Stannis con hastío – ese brebaje tuyo… ¿te parece gracioso?

—Tú no lo sabes Stanny, pero es jodidamente divertido ponerte en situaciones tan comprometedoras como ésta–el bastardo se mordió el labio intentando mantener seriedad. No pudo y siguió riéndose– ¿Qué harás para bajarla?

El Baratheon rechinó los dientes y se tumbó en su lecho de hojas de espaldas a sus compañeros. Tras quince minutos de sonoras carcajadas y rechineos, la paz regresó al Camino Real.


	11. Audiencia con el Rey de los 7 Reinos

**Capítulo 11: Audiencia con el Rey de los Siete Reinos**

* * *

Llegaron a Desembarco del Rey cuando las campanas repiqueteaban las doce del mediodía. La comida se les había terminado dos días antes, y como la Guardia era una institución sin ánimo de lucro, dinero lo que se decía dinero, no tenían. Liam arrastraba los pies teatralmente, Davos hacia esfuerzos por no reírse de las bobadas del bastardo y Stannis, bueno, teniendo en la memoria la última broma gastada, caminaba a grandes pasos de distancia.

—El día en que nos atacaron esos bandidos, ¿Qué hacíais en el bosque?

—Vigilar –respondió Davos con un poco de nerviosismo apagado–¿Qué otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo?

—No se…–pasando por el puesto de un mercader, Liam robó un panecillo recién hecho–… ¿mear?... ¿cagar?... ¿uno meando y otro cagando?

El largo silencio del contrabandista aunque bien no tenía por qué significar algo, le dio que pensar al de Pyke. Durante unos minutos se mantuvo también silencioso, después continuó con un peculiar interrogatorio.

—Le miras mucho…–dejó escapar el bastardo

— ¿A quién?

—A Stannis…le miras mucho

—No quiero perderme–respondió con rapidez–estas calles son muy concurridas

— ¿Cómo vas a perderte si eres del Lecho de Pulgas, Davos?–al manicorto le temblaba la voz. Estaba lleno por buen camino, asique continuó–debes de saber de sobra como ir hasta la Fortaleza Roja

—S-si bueno–titubeó. Liam le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Sonrió y subía y bajaba las cejas pícaramente– ¿Qué?

— ¿No tienes nada que contarme, amigo? No se lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí

—No tengo nada que contar. –Ya estaba que sudaba la gota gorda–ya déjame tranquilo, que corra el aire

Davos se separó de él e intentó poner tierra de por medio, pero como bastardo de Pyke que era, no tenía brazos sino tentáculos y rápidamente volvió a agarrarse a Davos como kraken que era.

—Entonces… ¿se la has visto? ¿Cómo la tiene?

— ¿Disculpa?– "por los Siete, que me trague la tierra"

—Bueno, si "solo" y recalco "solo" estabais meando o cagando o ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, en algún momento se la tendrías que haber visto aunque fuese de refilón. Siempre he tenido curiosidad de como la tienen los lores…su blasón es un venado, como la tenga del tamaño de los cuernos del animal….

Tan distraídos como iban, no se dieron cuenta de que Stannis se había detenido. Chocaron con él y con otro hombre. Se trataba de Yoren, otro cuervo errante como ellos.

—Nos quitas un peso de encima Yoren–decía Stannis –No me apetecía nada embarcarme más allá del mar angosto. Nos haremos con los presos de las mazmorras y los llevaremos de vuelta al muro.

Yoren se marchó por una de las callejuelas, dejando tras de sí, un olor a hoja marga. No tardaron mucho tiempo más en llegar hasta la Fortaleza Roja. Imponente como ella sola, y con sus capas doradas a las puertas.

El rey les acogió con los brazos abiertos en su despacho privado. No estaba solo, pues le acompañaban cuatro jovencitas muy poco vestidas, además de un par de jarras de vino vacías.

—Venimos para comprobar si tenéis criminales en las mazmorras que nos puedan servir de utilidad en el muro, alteza

— ¿Ni siquiera me das un abrazo, hermano?–preguntaba dándole una juguetona cachetada a una de las chicas– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Diez años?

—Cuando entramos en el muro y hacemos el juramento, cortamos toda vida con el pasado.–hizo una pausa, porque Robert no parecía prestarle la más mínima atención. Estaba sobando a otra de las chicas–…a ojos de la Guardia de la Noche, ya no sois mi hermano, majestad

—Lamento no haberte escrito Stannis, pero he estado tremendamente ocupado con estas señoritas y algunas de sus amigas ¿verdad chicas?–las damas de dudosa reputación se reían, junto con el monarca–¿a qué decías que habías venido?

—A por criminales–repitió con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir; detrás de él, Davos y Liam permanecían inmóviles y mirando al frente como soldados en primera línea de vanguardia

—Antes de que se me olvide… ¿queréis también unas cuantas cabras?

—Tenemos buen abastecimiento de provisiones, gracias por su preocupación majestad

—No lo decía por eso; si no para que las usarías para meter el nabo–sus risas fueron tan fuertes, que desplazaban su barriga por el borde de la mesa, haciendo que las jarras de vino temblaran–Si estás aquí, quiere decir que sois errantes. Por lo que tenéis vía libre para viajes ¿no es así? Bien hermanito, te doy la oportunidad para enmendar tu fracaso, y así puedas recuperar tu honor como hombre. También te sacaré del muro y a tus compañeros si te ayudan en la labor.

— ¿De qué se trata?–se apresuró a preguntar Liam

—Id a las Ciudades Libres, traedme las cabezas de esos estúpidos Targaryens. Los quiero muertos

—No –respondió Stannis –hemos venido a por miembros para la guardia, alteza. No para luchar en su cruzada personal.

—Stannis–rugió con furia–¡haz lo que te ordeno! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor y tu Rey! ¡Tú deber es obedecer!

—No–repitió nuevamente–mi deber, majestad, es servir a la Guardia de la Noche. Nosotros no tomamos partido en ninguna guerra; mucho menos en una personal.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Sigue siendo un fracasado! ¡Vete a las mazmorras, vete a las mazmorras, llévate a esa escoria y que te follen hasta que te mueras!

Robert Baratheon les hizo un brusco gesto con la mano, para que se marcharan de su presencia. Así lo hicieron. En cuanto cerraron la puerta tras ellos, al fondo del pasillo, se acercaba otro problema. Un inconveniente de larga cabellera rubia, ojos verdes esmeralda, con tetas y que lucía en su vestido los colores de su casa; el rojo carmesí y el dorado de los Lannister. Aquella femme fatale no era otra que Cersei Lannister de Roca Casterly; hija de Lord Tywin Lannister y mujer del Rey Robert. Conforme se iba aproximando a ellos, sonreía de esa manera que solo puede sonreír una leona hambrienta, cuando se encuentra frente a ella carne fresca.


	12. Leona y Venados

**Capítulo 12: Leona y Venados**

* * *

Cersei Lannister se acercó a ellos con toda la elegancia que era capaz de desplegar. Siempre sonriente, siempre haciendo ver que estaba por encima del mundo. Dinero, poder y belleza; lo tenía todo. Liam Pyke se puso las manos delante de su entre pierna, por si tenía algún espasmo muscular indebido. Davos inclinó el rostro en señal de sumisión. Y Stannis elevó el mentón para frenar los impulsos de superioridad que le daban a la leona, y hacerle ver, que no se sentía para nada inferior a ella, por muy Reina que esta fuese.

—Alteza–saludó; los otros dos saludaron más tímidamente. Cersei les sonrió, se aproximó a Stannis y lo abrazó.

—Cuñado–otra sonrisa–cuanto tiempo.

—Diez años

— ¿Diez años?–preguntó sorprendida–el tiempo pasa volando. Creo que no conoces a tu sobrino. Joffrey se llama, ya tiene ocho años.–más sonrisas–y vuelvo a estar embarazada.

—Enhorabuena, majestad.

Davos y Liam se miraron. El ambiente estaba cargado. Dieron un paso hacia atrás, por temor a lo que pudiera suceder en un futuro cercano. Todo hijo de noble, desea hijos para continuar con la estirpe familiar, y el estar en el muro, no ayudaba en absoluto a cumplir esos deseos. Cersei sabía atacar, y atacar donde dolía. Y aunque no lo expresara ni verbal ni corporalmente, Stannis se moría por estrangularla.

—Vuestro hermano os tenía preparado un matrimonio–confesó la majestuosa Lannister–pero claro, como fracasasteis…

— ¿Qué pena verdad?–Cersei no borraba la sonrisa ni a tiros–la vida os ha tratado bien, alteza.

—Me preguntaba algo… ¿Qué se siente al saber que nunca podrás tener un hijo? ¿Una esposa que te caliente la cama?; aunque claro, ¿Quién sería la santa capaz de aguantar a alguien como tú? Tan rígido, tan aburrido…

—Stannis está bien servido–musitó Liam por lo bajo y dándole a Davos un codazo disimulado. Aunque lo dijo muy bajo, Cersei que tenía el oído muy agudo para lo que le interesaba, lo escuchó y no tardó en atar cabos y crear discordia.

— ¿En serio?–preguntó díscola–ahora encaja todo. Parece ser que Robert es el único hombre en la familia Baratheon. ¿Quién es el que te sirve tan bien? Aunque…muy bien no debe de ser, sigues teniendo esa cara de haber chupado un limón; en este caso, creo que limón no es lo más apropiado.

—Si su alteza ha terminado, nos gustaría ir a recoger a nuestros prisioneros

—No, su alteza no ha terminado.

Cersei Lannister se acercó muy despacio a Stannis, justo después, con los labios pegados a su oreja, le susurró algo que la hizo soltar una risa. Después, tomo distancias y fue hasta la puerta del despacho de su esposo. En el momento en el que entró, las chicas que anteriormente acompañaban al Rey, salían por otra puerta. Sonrieron pícaramente a los tres hermanos negros, y se marcharon escaleras abajo.

Continuaron su trayecto escaleras abajo. Al pie de ellas, se tropezaron con otro pariente de Stannis; en este caso, se trataba de su hermano menor.

— ¡Stannis!–saludó entusiasmado el joven Renly; que por esas fechas contaba con dieciséis días del nombre. –¡Hermano!

Renly Baratheon fue el único que parecía realmente encantado con la llegada de su hermano. Todo en el joven era sincero. Por lo menos eso quería creer. El muchacho todo elegancia, cortesía y sonrisas, los llevó hasta el exterior de la fortaleza; concretamente a un pequeño jardín situado en la parte de atrás. Los dos hermanos se sentaron en un banco de piedra, mientras los otros dos, para no seguir estorbando, fueron hasta una fuente donde los niños jugaban.

—Te he echado de menos, hermano

—Si eso es verdad… ¿por qué nunca me has escrito? ¿Por qué no viniste a despedirte de mí cuando me marché?

—Ahora estoy aquí–respondió el joven, esperando que ese hecho limpiara todo el pasado

—Porque yo he venido. –Reprendió–lo que tiene el pasado es que no lo puedes negar. Te pareces más a Robert, de lo que nunca me he parecido yo.

—Me lo dicen mucho. ¿Qué tal por el muro?

—No tienes derecho a saberlo. ¿Por qué preocuparte ahora? Abandona esa falsa preocupación Renly; no soy un crio como tú. Mírate; eres todo lo que no quería que fueses.

— ¿Y que soy, hermano?

—Eres Robert –escupió con desprecio– te enseñe lo correcto, te eduque para que fueras un hombre humilde, noble y justo.

—No hermano –cortó el menor de los Baratheon–me educaste para que terminará como tú; siendo un aburrido y antipático. Me da vergüenza que tengas mi sangre

—Es Stannis quien tendría que sentir vergüenza de tener los hermanos que tiene, niño estúpido –interrumpió Liam a voces. La fuente no estaba demasiado lejos, y al mantenerse en silencio, Davos y él, lograron escuchar la mayor parte de la conversación. –deberías tener más respeto por el hombre que te crió. Eres un maldito desagradecido.

— ¿Sabes con quien estas tratando cuervo?

— ¡Sí! Con un insolente descerebrado

— ¿Habéis venido a por prisioneros, no? Pues cogerlos y marcharos. Márchate Stannis, márchate y no regreses más. No haces más que escupir al honor de esta buena familia.

En las mazmorras de Desembarco del Rey, se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que una docena de hombres. A cada cual más peligroso. Llevar por tierra a doces hombres siendo ellos solamente tres, era muy peligroso. Por eso mismo, tomaron la ruta por mar no teniendo en consideración la opinión de Jon Arryn, respecto al temporal que se avecinaba.

—Un viaje peligroso– había dicho la mano del Rey

—No se preocupe, todo irá bien –le aseguró Stannis–además, contamos entre nosotros con un gran marino.

—No sé yo señor; hace mucho tiempo que no navego un barco

—Ah Davos, no te preocupes. Navegar es como follar, una vez que ya lo has probado, no lo olvidas. – fue lo último que dijo Liam Pyke antes de emprender la travesía.

Cuando salieron de la bahía del AguasNegras, las aguas eran tranquilas; pero a medida que se adentraban en mar adentro, las cosas cambiaban radicalmente.


	13. De regreso a la Vida

**Capítulo 13: De regreso a la vida**

* * *

Los días se iban entre lluvias y amanecían de la misma manera. Las olas sacudían el casco del barco entre relámpagos y violentos vientos del norte. Lunas atrás, varios de los reclusos habían caído por la borda, siendo llevados al fondo del mar entre suplicas de salvación. Un par de ellos, aprovechando la confusión de las tormentas, intentaron matar a los tres cuervos negros. De los cuatro, tres murieron rápidamente, mientras el cuarto moría agonizando encerrado en un camarote.

Ya divisaban a los lejos Guardaoriente del mar en el momento en el que un vendaval les hacía zozobrar en mitad de la nada. Todos sin excepción, terminaron en las peligrosas aguas.

Una de las cuerdas del navío le apresó una pierna a Stannis, haciendo que le fuera imposible salir a flote. Fue hundiéndose junto con el barco. La vida fue escapándole por entre los pulmones, y a medida que todo se volvía borroso solo un par de rostros se le vinieron a la mente. Sus padres. Estaba muriendo igual que sus padres. Podía sentir exactamente lo que ellos debieron sentir mientras se hundían con la Orgullo del Viento. Intentó por todos los medios llevar las manos a la espada, pero la vaina estaba vacía. Solo en la oscuridad, solo en el olvido, solo en la muerte. Solo has nacido y solo has de morir. Es ley de vida. De pronto, vio de muy mala manera una silueta negra que nadaba en dirección a él. Aquella persona de rostro difuminado, desenvainó un puñal. Sonrió con dientes torcidos, y le atravesó el pecho. El mar se tiño de rojo y todo se tornó carmesí.

Tiempo después, apreció el sabor de agua fresca en los labios; además de un paño húmedo en la frente. Hizo esfuerzos por abrir los ojos. Al hacerlo, apenas pudo distinguir lo que veía más allá de un palmo de distancia. Soltó un quejido lastimero, y al poco, una cara que rozaba la vejez se le plantó delante de la suya.

—Me han apuñalado– musitó llevándola la mano al pecho, omitiendo la presencia del anciano.

—Nadie le ha apuñalado, mi señor.

Stannis se frotó en repetidas ocasiones los ojos. Ahora podía ver que estaba en una cama, una que conocía muy bien. Así como también conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba y al anciano que le atendía.

— ¿Cressen? –preguntó retóricamente. Miró a su alrededor con adulación y suspiró –…bastión de tormentas…¿Mace Tyrell y Paxter Redwine siguen con el asedio?

—Sí, mi señor. Aún está convaleciente mi señor, no se levante. Debe recuperarse.

— ¿Qué clase de líder seria si estoy en cama mientras mis hombres en pie de guerra se mueren de hambre, Cressen? No, mía es la furia. No daré el brazo a torcer, no me rendiré jamás. Esperanzas Maestre, tengo altas esperanzas de que soportaremos este asedio.

— ¿Y cómo, señor? Ni caballos, ni perros, ni gatos… solo quedan un puñado de ratas, y no nos llegará para muchos días.

—Cebollas…la esperanza reside en las cebollas.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
